bleu
by camus47
Summary: deux chevaliers découvrent les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre jalousie et perte, j'espère que ça vous plaira
1. Chapter 1

Bleu.

Bleu comme ses yeux et sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Chaud, cette chaleur qui ressemblait tant à celle qu'il dégageait.

J'étais allongée sur le sable près des baraquements réservés aux femmes et j'appréciais la caresse du soleil sur mon visage. Mon esprit, lui, était tourné vers Lui, ce chevalier, fougueux, énervant, intrépide et plein d'autre surprises en plus d'être magnifique. Je me souviens, dans notre enfance, je l'apercevais dissimuler dans les buissons en train de nous regarder. Il n'avait jamais osé m'abordée, ce qui m'avais étonnée vu son caractère extraverti.

Nous grandirent parallèlement ensemble et durant notre adolescence, j'entendis régulièrement que plusieurs de mes consœurs s'étaient faites attrapées dans ses pinces et qu'elles en étaient ravies. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, cela m'attristais mais j'étais trop fière pour l'admettre et comprendre ce changement qui commençait à avoir lieu en moi.

Puis, un jour, alors que je me trouvais en compagnie de Marine, ma sœur de cœur, nous reçûmes une étonnante visite. Une apparition magnifique qui me perturba tellement que Marine fut obligée de me pincer pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. En rigolant légèrement, elle me dit que je pouvais la retrouvée chez elle et sans un mot de plus elle partit. J'étais intimidée de me retrouver seule avec lui puis au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait, je finis par me détendre. Il me proposa d'aller faire un tour à la fête de la musique et pris mon silence pour un refus. L'éclat étoilé de ses yeux se ternit et il fit demi-tour avant de commencer à repartir. Me rendant soudain compte de la tristesse qui émanait de son être et du fait que j'allai peut-être le perdre, je le rattrapai et lui dit que j'acceptai sa proposition. La joie revint sur son visage et nous partîmes tranquillement sur Athènes. Il était attentionné et protecteur à mon égard et ce qui m'étonna le plus, fut qu'il n'avait pas encore dit de choses déplaisantes et qu'il semblait légèrement intimidé. Nous passâmes la journée et la soirée en ville, nous arrêtant pour regarder et entendre les groupes qui se produisaient. Certains étaient désolants, d'autres amusants et d'autres encore envoûtant. Il me surprit totalement en m'entraînant danser sur un slow. Sur le coup, j'étais bien contente d'avoir mon masque sur le visage mais le regretta un petit peu car j'eus envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. La chanson se termina et il m'offrit un rafraîchissement tout en me demandant ce que je voulais manger. Je lui répondis que je ne savais pas et que je prendrais la même chose que lui. Il commanda notre repas à emporter puis nous partîmes dans un endroit proche de la ville, que peu de gens connaissait. Moi-même, je découvrais cet endroit pour la première fois et fut subjuguée par la beauté resplendissante. J'étais tellement plongée dans ma contemplation, que je ne vis même pas qu'il était partit. Je m'en aperçus au bout d'un moment lorsque je voulus lui demandais depuis quand il connaissait cet endroit. La panique commença à venir en moi, mais je fus rassurée en le voyant revenir au loin avec quelque chose de caché dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il fut près de moi, il s'assit, non sans difficultés vu qu'il tenait toujours quelque chose derrière lui, ce qui me fit rire. Soudainement, il me tendit ce qu'il tenait et j'en fus émue. Un magnifique bouquet de roses très odorantes, de toutes les couleurs avec posée à l'intérieur, une boîte. Curieuse, je pris l'objet et l'ouvrit après avoir mis le bouquet sur mes jambes. Un splendide pendentif serti de diamants et de rubis s'offrait devant mes yeux. Relevant lentement la tête, je le vis, pour la première fois, avec un sourire crispé et rouge comme une pivoine. Timidement, il prit la chaîne et me la passa autour du coup puis me dit que j'étais ravissante avec. Je le remerciai tout aussi gênée puis lui demanda comment il connaissait cet endroit. Il commença son récit et nous discutâmes jusqu'en plein milieu de la nuit. A un moment donné, il me rappela qu'il fallait rentrer au sanctuaire avec un léger ton déçu. Il ne voulait pas rentrer et cela se sentait. Curieuse, je lui demandai pourquoi et il me répondit qu'il préfèrerait rester avec moi. Je n'en revenais pas, vraiment. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprit la parole pour me faire une montagne de compliments tout en me prenant par la main. Très vite, malheureusement, nous arrivâmes au sanctuaire puis devant chez moi. Au moment de se dire au revoir, il fit quelque chose qui me déstabilisa. Il venait de soulever mon masque sans l'enlever et m'embrassa. Je restai clouée sur place, et lorsque je m'apprêtai à mettre mon bras libre autour de son cou, il se dégagea et remis mon masque en place. Il commença à partir à reculons, lorsque je décidais de poser mon bouquet et de me réfugier dans ses bras. Il était surprit et le fut encore plus lorsque j'enlevai complètement mon masque. Profitant de son étonnement, je l'embrassai pendant un long moment puis nous décidâmes d'en rester là pour ce soir, histoire de nous remettre de nos émotions et de réfléchir à notre avenir. Je le regardai partir puis remis mon masque et rentra chez moi. Je ne parvins pas à dormir et étais impatiente de le revoir. Je ne le revis pas le lendemain, ni les autres jours. Il devait être partit en mission ou alors j'avais vraiment rêvé. Je n'avais pu échapper à la curiosité de ma sœur de cœur qui était ravie pour moi. Elle-même vivait une histoire avec un autre chevalier d'or et était heureuse malgré le fait qu'elle était en froid avec lui depuis que j'avais eu ce rendez-vous. Etait-ce à cause de ça qu'Il ne venait pas ?

Je me posais la question quand nous sentîmes à l'extérieur, du côté des arènes plus précisément, une confrontation de cosmos. Nous reconnurent toutes les deux les propriétaires de ces auras et nous précipitâmes vers le lieu de l'affrontement qui n'avait rien d'amical. Nous ne savions pas, Marine et moi, quelle était la nature de leur différent mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'on devait les arrêter.

Plus vive que ma sœur, je remarquai qu'une des attaques du lion allait toucher celui que j'aimais. Rapide, je me mis devant lui tout en prenant le temps de retirer mon masque, et attendit que l'attaque me touche. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Je tombais dans ses bras tout en entendant les plaintes de mon amour et de ma sœur. Lentement, je sentais la vie sortir de mon corps et je dois avouer que c'était comme ça que je voulais mourir, dans les bras de mon amoureux. Je lui demanda un dernier baiser avant fermer les yeux pour l'éternité.


	2. espoir

Le vent.

Le vent chaud sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, j'adorais ça.

Depuis tout petit. Même mes autres confrères grecs n'aimaient pas autant que moi. Et pourtant, et pourtant, l'un de mes meilleurs amis était le chevalier du froid. Il pouvait produire un froid si intense que personne à part lui et ses disciples, ne pouvait supporter. Mon enfance avait été courte car pendant six longues années, j'avais appris à devenir chevalier d'or au service de la déesse Athéna. Avant de partir pour ce long entraînement sur une île dont je porte le nom, je me trouvais avec mes futurs camarades d'or dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire. Les cours qu'on nous donnait été intéressants mais… mes camarades et moi, enfin certains, trouvions toujours une bêtise à faire. Les punitions pleuvaient sur nous mais avec le temps, nous finîmes par nous assagirent.

Nos années d'entraînement nous calmèrent grandement et le fait que nous soyons loin les uns des autres aida grandement. Lorsque nous revîmes tous sur le domaine sacré, nous avions tous changés et étions devenus plus responsables.

Le seul truc où je n'arrivais pas à m'assagir était les hormones de l'adolescence. Je multipliais les conquêtes et j'eus très vite un tableau de chasse bien garnie. Il n'y avait que deux personnes parmi les femmes que je n'avais pas touchées : Marine et Shaina. Non pas que la première me déplaisait, mais je la laissais pour mon meilleur ami Aiolia qui en pinçait pour elle. Par rapport à la deuxième, elle, comment dire…, elle m'impressionnait sur beaucoup de choses et moi, scorpion très extraverti, non pudique…, j'étais intimidé par cette femme chevalier. Jamais je n'avais osé l'aborder si bien que je ne faisais que la regarder de loin, même lorsque j'étais encore apprenti.

Certains de mes amis or se moquaient de moi mais je m'en fichais. J'avais fini par me confier à mon meilleur ami qui ne cessait de me pousser vers elle. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de provoquer une rencontre entre elle et nous mais à chaque fois, cela tombait toujours à l'eau. Plusieurs autres de mes frères me poussaient également vers elle mais j'étais tellement impressionné par elle que beaucoup de tentatives échouèrent. Puis un jour, une aide inattendue survint : Marine.

Elle discuta avec moi pendant beaucoup de temps sur ce que je ressentais vraiment et une fois qu'elle fut convaincue de la force et de la pureté de mes sentiments, elle m'expliqua son plan. Il me fallut plusieurs semaines pour me préparé, malgré la jalousie qui commençait à fleurir chez Aiolia, et je décidai d'agir le jour de la fête de la musique.

Comme prévu, ce jour-là, je me rendis dans les baraquements des femmes, ne faisant pas attention à celles qui m'entouraient. Plus j'avançais vers ma destination, plus je sentais mon cœur battre. Le stress me rendait les mains moites et j'avalais plusieurs fois ma salive. Au bout d'un moment, je les aperçues et m'arrêta juste un instant pour prendre du courage. Alors que je m'avançais à leur rencontre, je pus voir la surprise sur son visage. Cela me donna un tout petit peu plus de confiance en moi mais j'étais aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle surtout lorsque Marine nous laissa.

Hésitant, je commençais à parler à celle que j'aimais et je vis qu'au fur et à mesure, elle se détendait. J'en profitai pour lui proposer de venir faire un tour à la fête de la musique qui se déroulait dans les rues d'Athènes. Quelques minutes passèrent et elle ne me répondait toujours pas. Une once de tristesse m'envahis et je commençai à partir, n'espérant pas de retournement de situation lorsque soudain, j'entendis sa voix et son choix. Je me retournai vers elle, un immense bonheur m'envahissant, et c'est côte à côte que nous descendîmes en ville.

Elle n'avait pas enlevé son masque, ce qui était dommage. J'étais néanmoins flatté d'avoir une discussion « normale » sans que j'utilise ou dise des conneries. Avec sa présence à mes côtés, j'étais plus sérieux, plus attentif et protecteur que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. La musique qui parvenait à nos oreilles, était par moment drôle, décevante ou envoûtante. Sur une douce musique, je la pris par la main et l'entraîna danser. Elle était surprise mais se laissa aller au fur et à mesure. J'avais l'impression qu'on était seuls au monde. La chanson s'acheva et je lui offris un rafraîchissement et lui demanda également ce qu'elle voulait manger. Je commandai nos repas puis l'entraîna vers un endroit que peu de personnes connaissaient. Elle resta émerveillée pendant un long moment, ce qui me permit d'aller chez un fleuriste que j'avais remarqué pas très loin. Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'étais toujours chez le fleuriste, je sentis qu'elle s'inquiétait et qu'elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle me vit revenir. Cachant le bouquet que je tenais dans mon dos, je fis semblant d'avoir du mal à m'asseoir et lorsqu'elle rigola, je tombai encore plus sous son charme. Elle avait un rire magnifique et sa beauté n'en était que décuplée. Timidement et rougissant légèrement, je lui tendis ce que j'avais acheté et rien ne me fit plus plaisir lorsqu'elle l'huma et qu'elle découvrit le petit coffret qui contenait un bijou que ma mère m'avait laissé avec un simple mot « fais-en bon usage ».

Alors que Shaina le contempler, je le pris et lui passa autour du cou en lui disant qu'elle était ravissante avec. Je savais qu'elle voyait que j'étais intimidé mais je m'en fichais. Pour, sans doute, changer de sujet, elle me demanda comment je connaissais l'endroit où je l'avais amené. Je lui répondis et finalement nous restâmes jusque tard dans la nuit. Avec regret, je lui annonçai qu'on devait également rentrer au sanctuaire et lorsqu'elle me posa la question du pourquoi je ne voulais pas rentrer, je lui répondis simplement que j'aurais préféré rester avec elle. Ma réponse l'avait laissé sans voix et c'est silencieux que nous commençâmes à repartir vers le domaine sacré. A mesure que l'on approchait, je ne pus me retenir de la complimentée tout en lui avouant légèrement mes sentiments et en osant lui prendre la main. Arrivés devant chez elle, je fis quelque chose qui la surprit tout autant que moi. Je soulevais doucement son masque sans l'enlever et l'embrassa. Ce léger contact déclencha une multitude de sensations en moi et je sentais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire. Je finis par interrompre le baiser, déçus mais ravi et commença à m'éloigner à reculons puisque je ne voulais pas paraître impoli en lui tournant le dos. A un moment, elle me surprit lorsqu'elle posa le bouquet à terre et qu'elle courut se jeter dans mes bras. Alors que j'étais déjà bien étonné, elle me prit par surprise en enlevant son masque et en m'embrassant. Je finis par poser mes mains sur ses hanches et continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus de souffle. Nous nous séparâmes de quelques centimètres et nous décidâmes d'en rester là pour le moment malgré le fait qu'on ne le voulait absolument pas intérieurement. Elle me regarda partir et rentra chez elle tandis que je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à mon temple tout en repensant à cette magnifique journée. J'atteignis mon temple silencieusement et, bien que me mettant au lit, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Le lendemain, je ne pus pas aller la voir. Parce-que je ne pouvais pas et aussi pas je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Mes frères me charriais mais je sentis nettement la jalousie et la colère chez l'un d'entre eux : Aiolia. Intrigué, je lui en demandai la raison et ce qu'il me dit me stupéfia. Cloué sur place pendant quelques minutes, je réagis vertement et notre altercation finie par prendre la forme d'un combat de nature agressive dans l'une des arènes. Concentré dans notre lutte, aucun de nous deux ne vit Shaina arrivée en courant. Elle se plaça devant moi et enleva son masque. Pourquoi ? Je ne le vis qu'à la dernière minute et n'eus pas le temps de la poussée pour la protéger. L'attaque la toucha dans le dos et elle tomba dans mes bras alors qu'en même temps que Marine, je poussais un cri. Le poids de son corps me fit tomber à genoux, et c'est des larmes roulant sur mon visage que j'accédai à sa demande : un baiser. Tout en la regardant dans les yeux, je lui murmurais que je l'aimais et sa réponse me combla de joie. Lentement, je vis l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux et bientôt, ceux-ci se fermèrent à jamais.

Je la tenais toujours contre moi, la serrant un peu plus fort. Je ne sais combien de temps se passa mais j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de l'avoir dans mes bras. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules : Marine d'un côté, qui avait enlevé son masque, et de l'autre : Athéna.


	3. souffrances

La souffrance qui émanait du cosmos du chevalier d'or avait fini par inquiéter tous les autres, qui arrivèrent rapidement dans l'arène. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les laissa tels des sculptures grecques, chacun ayant une expression différente. Personne n'osait bouger ou dire quelque chose. Le silence qui régnait était lourd et bientôt, le cosmos d'Athéna recouvrit toute l'arène et bientôt, la quasi-totalité de l'ordre zodiacal se dispersa sous l'injonction muette de la déesse.

A ses côtés, ne restaient plus que Marine, Milo et Aiolia. Ce dernier regardait toujours avec effarement mais également satisfaction ce qu'il avait fait involontairement. Alors qu'il restait là à contempler le spectacle, il entendit la voix de la jeune fille puis celle de Milo :

Aiolia, tu es mis à pied jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu iras amener ton armure à Shion et tu resteras au palais avec interdiction d'en sortir.

Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Et tu as intérêt à respecter cela car si je te vois ou que je sens que tu es à l'extérieur, je te tue, menaça Milo d'une voix glaciale en relevant la tête.

Milo, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, lui demanda la divinité.

Le scorpion se leva, remercia Marine et Athéna d'un regard puis s'en alla vers son temple tout en portant le corps de sa bien-aimée. Athéna voulut lui demander d'apporter le corps vers un endroit du sanctuaire mais le chevalier de l'aigle l'en dissuada. A un moment, Milo se retourna et regarda Aiolia d'un regard rouge sombre tel du sang et que personne n'avait encore jamais vu et lui lança : « Tu devrais dire à Marine ce que tu m'as dit, je suis sûr que ça lui plaira. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferais ».

Le scorpion reprit sa route et laissa un lourd silence s'installer entre les trois personnes qui restaient aux arènes. Marine tourna lentement la tête vers son compagnon et lui demanda :

Qu'a-t-il voulut dire par là ?

Rien du tout, répondit le lion un peu trop rapidement.

Tu en es sûr ?

Oui, tu en doutes ?

Effectivement.

Sur ces mots, Athéna demanda à Marine de l'accompagner afin d'escorter le cinquième gardien jusqu'au treizième temple. La montée de l'escalier sacré ne fut pas de tout repos malgré le fait que la déesse minimisait les réactions des autres chevaliers qu'elle comprenait. Elle ordonna cependant à Aiolia de cacher son cosmos car ils arrivaient au niveau du huitième temple. La traversée de celui-ci se fit silencieusement et éprouvante pour les deux jeunes filles. La détresse de Milo leur transpercer le cœur douloureusement. Après un regard échangé avec sa déesse, Marine se promit d'aller voir le scorpion quand elle le pourrait. La fin de la montée des marches se fit de la même manière avec les cosmos agressifs des autres chevaliers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au treizième temple, la jeune déesse fit entrer le lion dans la salle du grand pope et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Shion n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et après quelques minutes de silence, il ordonna d'une voix froide, glaciale et distante, la restitution de l'armure. Ensuite, il fit venir des gardes et leur demanda d'escorter le lion jusque dans une des chambres du palais et de rester devant.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le pope enleva son masque et regarda avec peine Athéna tout en entamant la discussion avec elle. Celle-ci lui demanda de laisser Milo décidé de ce qu'il ferait pour Shaina.

En parlant de celui-ci, il était revenu dans son temple en portant toujours sa dulcinée. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues et après avoir posé ce qu'il transporté sur son lit, il se laissa tomber à genoux et recommença à pleurer, tenant la main de Shaina dans la sienne. Il laissait son cœur parlait et resta ainsi pendant de longues heures. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par toute cette émotion, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il sentit le cosmos de quelqu'un d'autre dans ses appartements. Ordinairement, il ne l'aurait pas accepté mais en reconnaissant la personne, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et lui demanda par télépathie si elle pouvait rester. Quelques minutes après, il se leva et rejoignit l'aigle dans son salon.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, Marine ne put que compatir encore plus à la détresse du huitième chevalier. Doucement, elle le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés ainsi, l'un essayant de réconforter l'autre. La jeune fille commença à caresser les cheveux de Milo, ce qui étonna celui-ci car personne ne touchait à sa chevelure sans son accord, et cela l'apaisa. Au bout d'un long moment, il se détacha d'elle et la remercia tout en lui proposant une collation. Marine accepta et en attendant que cela arrive, elle dit au chevalier qu'Athéna et Shion partageaient sa douleur et qu'ils le laissaient décider de ce qu'il ferait du corps de Shaina.

Milo la remercia d'une petite voix et servit les boissons. Un triste silence s'installa avant que Marine ne demande

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par le fait qu'Aiolia devait me dire quelque chose ?

Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Non.

Ça m'aurait étonné, répliqua le scorpion d'une voix amère, en fait, il aimait Shaina.

QUOI ?!

Je suis désolé. Pendant que tu m'aidais à préparer mon invitation de notre rendez-vous, je sentais de la colère et de la jalousie émanait de lui. Après ce magnifique jour, j'étais allé le voir pour lui en demander la raison et c'est là qu'il me l'a dit. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réagis mais après…

C'est pour ça qu'on se battait quand vous êtes arrivées et…je…je n'ai pas su la protéger, termina Milo en refondant en larmes.

Marine ne dit rien et se contenta de le consoler en le reprenant dans ses bras tout en lui disant des paroles de réconfort. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'écarta de la jeune fille et s'excusa de son attitude et qu'il aimerait un enterrement digne du chevalier qu'elle était. Marine lui promit de transmettre ce souhait aux hautes instances du sanctuaire et partit après s'être assuré qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises en lui disant qu'elle le surveillerait avec son cosmos.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit du huitième temple, la jeune fille monta jusqu'au treizième temple afin de narrer sa visite chez le scorpion à la déesse et de transmettre le souhait du chevalier d'or. L'inquiétude la tenaillait car jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un et surtout Milo perdre ainsi ses moyens. A peine était-elle arrivée devant les portes de la salle du pope qu'Athéna l'accueillit le visage triste et inquiet.


	4. detresse

Le chevalier de l'aigle arriva près de la déesse et ensemble, elles entrèrent dans la salle du trône afin de retrouver le grand pope pour discuter des évènements. Tristement, Marine rapporta sa conversation avec Milo et finit par dire ce qu'elle pensait des paroles du chevalier _« je…je n'ai pas su la protéger_ ». Le silence s'installa encore plus puis après quelques minutes pesantes, Shion demanda à voix haute ce qui leur trottait dans la tête : « Pourquoi Aiolia avait-il attendu pour dévoiler ses sentiments ? ». Cela aurait été plus simple, en effet, qu'il se mette à nu avant que Milo n'invite Shaina et cela aurait pu se faire et se terminer d'une autre façon. La question resta en suspens pendant un long moment puis Athéna décida d'aller voir Milo afin de lui apporter son soutien. Le pope, de son côté, annonça qu'il allait aller voir Aiolia pour tenter de comprendre et proposa à l'aigle de venir mais celle-ci refusa. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et ils la comprenaient. Ils se séparèrent sur le parvis du treizième temple, Shion partant vers la chambre où il avait consigné le lion tandis que les deux jeunes filles descendaient l'escalier sacré. Elles se séparèrent au niveau du huitième temple et la déesse fut stupéfaite par l'état du scorpion lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte.

Milo essaya de reprendre contenance lorsqu'il vit la personne qui venait lui rendre visite et commença à s'agenouillé lorsqu'il fut stoppé par la voix douce, chaleureuse et compatissante d'Athéna. Cela le surprit mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla et lui demanda de lui pardonner de n'avoir pas vu ni réagit aux évènements. Le scorpion n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il invita la déesse dans ses appartements puis essaya de gagner du temps sur la discussion qu'il voyait venir, en lui proposant de quoi se rafraîchir.

Une fois que tout fut servi, ils s'installèrent dans le salon du huitième gardien et laissèrent le silence s'installer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Athéna, incertaine pour une fois, ne prenne la parole :

Milo…, je…je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à Shaina. Tu as tout mon soutien dans cette épreuve et si tu as besoin de t'éloigner du sanctuaire, tu as mon accord.

A quoi cela me servirait ? demanda le scorpion d'une voix faible, elle n'est plus là car je n'ai pas su la protéger. Je suis désolé de dire ça déesse Athéna mais…vous…vous n'êtes plus la seule dans mon cœur. Je sais qu'en disant cela, je vous trahis mais c'est la vérité et je ne mérite pas votre indulgence, ni même votre compassion. Il n'y a qu'un seul truc que je mérite pour expier mes fautes, c'est la mort.

Milo, ne dis surtout pas ça. Ta foi en ce que je suis est toujours intacte, je te l'assure et je ne t'en veux absolument pas lorsque tu dis que je ne suis plus la seule dans ton cœur. Tu as le droit d'aimer. C'est moi qui étais en tord lorsque j'ai établi les lois du sanctuaire, il y a de cela très, très longtemps. Votre début d'histoire ainsi que d'autres, m'ont fait changer d'avis sur certains points, qui vont être changés à l'avenir. Shaina et toi étaient des chevaliers exemplaires, plus que Shura ou d'autres et tu dois continuer à l'être, pour elle, pour l'amour qui vous unissaient.

Je…je ne peux pas, répondit le scorpion en recommençant à pleurer, pas sans elle. Je… je n'y arriverais pas.

Milo…, dit la déesse d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras et en essayant de le consoler, tu dis ça car tu viens de perdre ce qui était le plus cher à ton cœur mais tu peux y arriver. Je le sais, j'ai confiance en toi et puis je sais que Shaina n'aurait pas voulut que tu sombre ainsi. Elle aimait le Milo fort, fier, joyeux que tu es. Elle veille sur toi car elle se trouve dans ton cœur et tant qu'elle sera là, il ne t'arrivera rien. Alors rend là fière de toi en reprenant le dessus. Fais-le pour elle.

Athéna n'entendit que les pleurs du scorpion pendant un long moment puis elle fut ravie quand Milo dit d'une voix faible :

J'essaierai de le faire, je vous le promets.

Ne le fais pas pour moi, Milo, fais-le pour elle. A ce propos…, son… son enterrement sera effectué selon tes directives. C'est toi qui l'organisera comme bon te sembleras, tu as carte blanche et notre aide à Shion et moi.

Merci…merci pour tout Athéna.

Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune fille en augmentant son cosmos, dors maintenant, tu en as besoin.

Le scorpion s'endormit rapidement et la jeune fille l'allongea sur son canapé puis alla chercher une couverture dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le corps de Shaina sur le lit et décida de faire comme si elle dormait et lui mit une couverture dessus jusqu'au menton. Elle fit de même avec Milo lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon puis elle sortit du huitième temple et repartit vers le treizième. Arrivée là-bas, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre gardée et entra sans frapper mais en saluant les gardes qui gardaient la porte. Shion se retourna vivement, prêt à renvoyer l'opportun qui venait d'entrer mais il se tu en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Le pope ainsi qu'Aiolia, se mirent à genoux en signe de déférence. Athéna dit d'une voix douce à l'ancien bélier qu'il pouvait se relever et demanda durement au lion de s'expliquer sur son geste.

Aiolia ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise et c'est avec un calme impassible qu'il expliqua son geste. La déesse resta avec un visage de marbre tout au long du récit du chevalier puis lui annonça d'une voix glaciale qu'il resterait mis à pied et consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre et surtout jusqu'à ce qu'une sanction soit trouvée. Elle repartie ensuite suivie de Shion dans la salle du trône où elle demanda à son représentant de convoquer les autres chevaliers d'or dès le lendemain, dans la matinée, pour commencer la recherche d'une punition. Elle rajouta également, pour ce qui était de Milo, que lui, n'était pas obligé de venir et qu'il validerait, en plus d'elle et du pope, la sanction pour le lion. Le bélier trouva cela normal et descendit lui-même annoncé cette demande aux chevaliers. Tous les chevaliers approuvèrent la décision d'Athéna concernant le fait de mettre Milo en juge et qu'ils le soutiendraient dans cette épreuve. Lorsqu'il arriva au huitième temple, il se dit qu'il ne ferait que passer mais préféra quand même aller voir comment aller le scorpion. Il frappa donc à sa porte mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Inquiet, il entra sans faire de bruit et vit le chevalier sur son canapé en train de dormir. Rassuré, il ressortit et se dirigea vers le treizième temple tout en commençant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver le lendemain en compagnie de ses chevaliers. En passant au onzième temple, il alla voir Camus et lui demanda de transmettre au scorpion lorsque celui-ci serait réveillé, la convocation d'Athéna tout en lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir. Le verseau acquiesça et Shion remonta au palais et alla se reposer en prévision de la journée du lendemain qui serait chargée.


	5. explications et nouvelle trahison

Camus était inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser Aiolia, qui était l'un des amis du scorpion, à faire cela. Il avait été bouleversé par la tristesse de Milo et s'il n'avait pas été le voir, c'est parce qu'il savait que le scorpion n'aurait pas apprécié d'être vu dans cet état.

Quelques heures plus tard, il descendit voir si son ami était réveillé mais n'eut pas de réponse quand il toqua à la porte. Il décida d'entrer afin de vérifier que le scorpion n'ait pas fait de bêtises et fut soulagé en le voyant dormir sur son canapé. Il s'approcha de lui et effleura son visage tout en se demandant pourquoi Milo n'était pas allé s'allonger sur son lit.

Intrigué, le verseau se releva et partit lentement en direction de la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit doucement. Il découvrit le corps de Shaina installé sur le lit et recouvert d'une couverture comme pour donner l'impression qu'elle dormait. Camus s'avança et s'apprêta à effleurer le joli visage lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher !

Milo, tu es réveillé ? demanda Camus en sursautant, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais.

Le premier d'entre vous qui ose franchir cette porte aura affaire à moi, menaça le scorpion le regard menaçant, sinon que voulais-tu ?

Je venais voir si tu aller bien et te transmettre le message d'Athéna pour demain, répondit le onzième gardien surprit de l'attitude de son ami et en lui expliquant ce qu'Athéna avait dit.

Milo resta un long moment sans rien dire et écouta ce que Camus lui transmettait. Dans un silence royal, il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de son salon et s'y adossa tout en continuant à ne rien dire. Il réfléchissait et répondit juste :

Je verrai. Maintenant, laisse-moi… s'il te plaît.

Milo, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois passer au-dessus. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que…

FERME-LA ET DEGAGE CAMUS !

Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que je te dis.

DEGAGE !

Le verseau sortit et à peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'il entendit un bruit de verre ou de porcelaine se brisait contre celle-ci. La colère teintée de tristesse du scorpion faisait mal au verseau même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il remonta lentement vers son temple bouleversé néanmoins par ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée.

Au huitième temple, Milo s'était laissé tomber à quatre pattes, des larmes descendant sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression d'être une deuxième fois trahi car il avait bien vu l'attitude du verseau envers Shaina lorsqu'il l'avait surprit près du lit. Jamais, il n'avait vu Camus effectuer des gestes de tendresse envers quelqu'un, même lui, et là… ! Il se dit qu'il devrait se méfier du verseau et décida d'aller à la réunion du lendemain. Il se releva en entendant de nouveau toquer à sa porte. Séchant ses joues, il demanda qui venait lui rendre visite. La voix de Marine lui répondit et il la laissa entrer. Celle-ci s'inquiéta de le voir une nouvelle fois le visage rouge et ses paupières gonflées d'avoir pleurer de nouveau. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa aller.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se calma et proposa à son invitée de quoi se rafraîchir. Celle-ci accepta avec plaisir et lui donna un panier plein de courses qu'elle avait été faire pour lui sans qu'il le sache. Il prit le sac en la remerciant, gêné, puis ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et pour la première fois depuis que Shaina n'était plus, Marine l'entendit rire. Même si elle ne savait pas quel genre de rire c'était, elle était satisfaite d'elle et en connaissance de cause, elle dit au scorpion qu'elle irait voir Aiolia pour s'expliquer avec lui. Milo se renferma aussitôt mais lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner. La jeune fille fut surprise de la demande mais accepta. Avant de sortir des appartements du huitième gardien, elle lui avoua à demi mots qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il lui répondit, étonné de cet aveu, que c'était pareil de son côté et qu'il la remerciait d'être là, à ses côtés pour supporter la douleur de la mort de Shaina et de la trahison avérée d'Aiolia. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il devrait lui parler de Camus afin qu'elle l'aide à y voir plus clair. C'est ensemble, côte à côte, qu'ils montèrent l'escalier sacré en direction du treizième temple et en se tenant inconsciemment la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du douzième temple, ils croisèrent Aphrodite, qui renouvela ses condoléances à Milo tout en lui proposant son soutien s'il en avait besoin. Le scorpion le remercia et au moment où lui et Marine aller reprendre leur chemin, le douzième gardien ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Milo, Marine, vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?

Non, pourquoi ? répondirent les deux interpellés.

J'ai cru que comme vous vous teniez la main…

Il ne se passe rien entre nous Aphro.

Veuillez m'excuser de ma bêtise, bonne journée.

Les deux amis reprirent leur route dans un silence gêné. Arrivés presque à proximité du lieu où était retenu le lion, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et Milo hésita :

Marine, je…

Milo, le coupa t-elle, je…c'était tout à fait involontaire de ma part de t'avoir tenu la main, je te prie de m'excuser.

Tu…tu n'as pas à t'excuser Marine. Je crois que…comme on est affecté par la mort de Shaina, on cherche à se rassurer et surtout à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment cela évoluera mais sache que…je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fais pour moi. Depuis le début, et que je serais là si tu as besoin pour ce que tu veux.

Merci.

Je…je te laisse lui parler en premier.

Ils arrivèrent de la porte et Marine prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se rassurer dans le regard du scorpion avant d'entrer. Voir le lion, son ancien compagnon, lui fit mal mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il en était de même pour lui. Celui-ci pouvait également sentir que le huitième gardien, qui était rentré à la suite de Marine, lui en voulait toujours. Un long moment passa, pendant lequel, les trois chevaliers s'observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia s'agenouille et leur demande pardon. Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre et Milo en profita pour aller s'adosser contre un mur mais avant, il pressa doucement l'épaule de Marine pour lui donner du courage. Celle-ci commença à questionner le lion sur son geste et au fur et à mesure, leur échange devint virulent. Soudainement, la jeune fille coupa abruptement leur discussion en sortant de la pièce et en claquant la porte. Milo ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis prit la parole et Aiolia lui répondit, penaud. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Milo fut stoppé par Aiolia qui venait de l'interpellé :

Milo, attends. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le scorpion en se retournant.

C'est à propos de Camus.

Explique-toi.

Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, avant que vous arriviez et je …je crois qu'il est…qu'il est amoureux de Shaina lui aussi.

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Eh bien, quand il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, j'ai senti qu'il était bouleversé. Je ne te cacherais en disant que tu étais notre sujet de conversation et à un moment, j'ai dis que tu ne méritais pas Shaina et il m'a répondu que c'était vrai. Tu ne la méritais pas et moi non plus, m'a-t-il dit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il disait cela car il est partit juste après.

Je te remercie Aiolia. Au fait, demain nous nous réunissons pour te trouver une sanction. Bonne fin de journée.

Milo,… prend soin de Marine.

Le scorpion ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête et sortit. Il alla se réfugier dans son temple et sans s'en apercevoir s'endormit pendant le reste de la journée.


	6. nouveauté

Lorsque Milo se réveilla, il était presque l'heure du dîner. Dormir lui avait fait du bien mais n'avait pas chassé ses inquiétudes. En repensa à ce qu'Aiolia lui avait dit, une rage sans nom s'empara de lui. Cependant, les dernières paroles de celui-ci le laissaient tout de même perplexe « prendre soin de Marine », que voulait-il dire par là ?

Cessant de se poser des questions, le scorpion décida justement d'aller voir celle-ci afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il sortit de chez lui et lança son cosmos à sa recherche. Elle était chez elle et il sut de suite qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de son entrevue avec le lion. Avant d'aller la rejoindre, il décida de lui préparer quelque chose pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui depuis le début puis lorsqu'il eut terminé sa préparation, il l'empaqueta et descendit jusqu'au baraquement des femmes. Là, il s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de venir le titiller à nouveau. En effet, il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis le tragique moment et cela lui faisait mal. Il avança malgré tout vers la maisonnette de Marine en ignorant les visages masqués des autres femmes. Arrivé devant la porte de l'aigle, il frappa doucement mais assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Au lieu de repartir, il entra et découvrit la pièce à vivre de la jeune femme. En observant les lieux, il s'aperçut que celle qu'il chercher n'était pas là et timidement et intrigué, il alla vers une porte close dans le fond de la bâtisse. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement sous sa poussée, et peu à peu, lui dévoila l'intérieur de la chambre de Marine. Celle-ci était sur son lit et semblait dormir. En faisant preuve d'une grande discrétion, Milo lui recouvra les épaules avec une petite couverture qui se trouvait sur un fauteuil à proximité. Une fois cela fait, il se retira de la pièce et décida de ne pas repartir immédiatement pour son temple, car il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme, sans sentir également l'aura de Camus. S'installant dans un fauteuil du salon de la jeune fille, il sortit une feuille de sa poche ainsi qu'un stylo et continua ce qu'il avait commencé à la lumière d'une petite lampe de salon.

Dans l'enceinte d'un des derniers temples, et plus précisément dans le onzième, Camus se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi face au corps sans vie de Shaina. Certes, c'était la première fois qu'il fois son visage mais cela ne l'excusait en rien. Il connaissait ce qu'il avait eu et savait que Milo ne l'accepterait pas d'où la colère et la menace de celui-ci lorsqu'il avait été lui rendre visite. Il se plongea dans ses réflexions et au bout d'un long moment, décida de cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille et d'aller présenter ses excuses à son meilleur ami. En arrivant au huitième temple, il frappa mais n'eût pas de réponse. Il réessaya mais toujours rien. Il se dit alors que Milo devait être partit se balader et décida de revenir plus tard ou le lendemain, même s'il appréhendait cette rencontre.

Ce dernier était toujours chez le chevalier de l'aigle et commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa somnolence :

Milo ? que fais-tu ici ?

Marine, euh…je… je venais t'apporter ceci, dit-il en montrant le panier, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi et pour prendre de tes nouvelles depuis ce matin.

Je te remercie mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu Shaina.

Je…je…excuse-moi, j'étais…j'ai tellement été aveuglé par ma tristesse que…que j'ai agi comme un égoïste. Je te demande pardon et je…je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, balbutia l'arachnide, le regard bas.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, lorsqu'il entendit « reste Milo, s'il te plaît ». Il se stoppa et se retourna afin de voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Marine le regardait d'un air abattu et il sentit son cœur battre d'une autre façon en s'approchant d'elle. Il ne voulut pas se questionner sur la raison et la prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Pour une fois, les rôles s'inversaient et la jeune fille se laissa aller contre le torse d'un autre homme que le lion. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle arrêta de pleurer et remercia Milo, qui la tint encore quelques instants dans ses bras afin de terminer de la consoler, en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue. Rougissante, elle se retourna pour se préoccuper du panier qu'il avait apporté et lui demanda, sans le regarder, si c'était lui qui avait préparé les victuailles. La réponse tarda mais vint néanmoins puis la jeune fille goûta timidement les mets et trouva cela délicieux. Elle le lui fit remarquer et son regard tomba ensuite sur le papier qu'il avait failli oublier. Le scorpion, voyant son attention fixée sur ce mémo, lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait et fut surprit de voir que l'aigle souriait en disant que c'était une excellente idée. Elle l'aida à tout mettre au point afin qu'il aille voir Athéna pour expliquer son projet puis en vint à parler d'Aiolia. La discussion était douloureuse pour les deux chevaliers mais Milo vit qu'elle tenait encore au cinquième gardien malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Il la comprenait sur ce point là car il en était de même pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser son meilleur ami à faire cela. Elle fut étonnée des révélations qu'avait fait le lion concernant le chevalier des glaces et bien qu'elle se questionnait aussi sur ce comportement étrange de Camus, elle résonna justement le scorpion en lui disant qu'il devait se concentrer sur la punition d'Aiolia et l'enterrement de Shaina.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler de ça et lorsque vint le moment pour Milo de se retirer, il ne put s'empêcher de la remercier encore une fois tout en s'excusant d'être entrer chez elle sans son autorisation. Elle lui dit que ce n'était rien et fut subjuguée par le regard séducteur qu'il lui lança, volontairement ou non, en lui baisant la main. Il partit à reculons, en ayant le soleil dans le dos, ce qui le rendait encore plus mystérieux et séduisant puis se retourna afin de reprendre le chemin de son temple.

Sur le retour, il ne cessait de réfléchir sur la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer et peu à peu, la raison pour laquelle son cœur s'emballait en présence de l'aigle, devint une évidence qu'il eut du mal à admettre. En arrivant à son temple, il trouva scotché sur sa porte un mot venant de la part de Camus qui lui donner rendez-vous le midi même. Méfiant, le scorpion décida de ne pas y aller car il voulait voir la réaction du onzième chevalier. Il décida également de parler à Athéna de ce qu'il prévoyait pour l'enterrement de Shaina, après leur réunion, qui devait avoir lieue dans l'heure. Il passa le reste de son temps tranquille et quand arriva l'heure du rendez-vous au palais, il s'assura d'arriver le dernier afin de créer la surprise. Ses confrères furent étonnés mais ravis de sa présence et lui montrèrent leur soutien de différentes manières. Tout le monde commença à s'asseoir autour de la table qui avait été installée dans la salle du trône et quelques minutes après, Athéna et Shion arrivèrent. La jeune déesse demanda à Milo, à la surprise de tous les chevaliers ainsi que lui-même, de venir se mettre à ses côtés pour cette réunion. Une fois le changement de place fait, le débat puis les délibérations commencèrent et durèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Aucune décision n'avait été prise à ce moment là et la décision de faire une pause et de reprendre dans l'après-midi fut unanime. Milo, à qui le verseau avait donné rendez-vous dans le huitième temple, alla se cacher derrière une des colonnes de celui-ci où il faisait sombre et attendit patiemment. Quelques minutes plus tard environ, le chevalier des glaces se présenta devant sa porte et frappa plusieurs fois à celle-ci. Le scorpion ne bougea pas de sa cachette et regarda l'avant-dernier gardien repartir vers le haut des escaliers. Silencieusement, le propriétaire des lieux rentra chez lui et s'allongea sur son canapé puis tenta de dormir mais n'y parvint pas. La matinée lui repassait en tête et bientôt, ce fut la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Marine, qui vint perturber son esprit en lui imposant le moment où il s'était retourné et avait regardé Marine. Avant de retourner au palais, il se dit qu'il devrait s'éloigner du sanctuaire et d'elle afin de peut-être faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait.


	7. preparation

Lorsqu'il arriva, tous les autres ors étaient là et certains plaisantaient joyeusement. Il allait se joindre au groupe de plaisantins, lorsqu'il entendit une voix froide l'appelait. Se retournant, bien que n'en ayant pas envie, il découvrit le chevalier des glaces qui le regardait d'un air impassible. Celui-ci l'attira un peu en retrait de leurs frères d'armes et lui demanda « pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ouvert ce midi ? ». Alors que Milo s'apprêtait à lui répondre, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent et il en profita pour échapper à Camus car il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre et lui préparer une petite surprise dans laquelle il espérait qu'Aiolia l'aiderait. En s'asseyant à la place que lui avait attribué Athéna, il surprit le regard déçu du verseau puis alors qu'il détournait le sien, il entendit par télépathie, la voix de Mu qui lui demandait « Au fait Milo, les oiseaux vont bien ? ». Etonné par cette question, le scorpion regarda son pair en répondant de la même façon « je ne comprends pas, de quoi veux-tu parler ? ». Mu eut un sourire et répondit « de Marine » et vit Milo rougir pour la première fois. Il rajouta donc « je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, rassure-toi, mais je sais que tu es allé la voir la nuit dernière. Je pense que tu as raison de la côtoyée et personnellement, je préfère que tu sois avec elle qu'avec Shaina. ». Milo fut étonné de cet aveu et au moment où il allait demander pourquoi, Athéna et Shion arrivèrent dans la salle. Après le salut qui leur était dû, la discussion du matin reprit et dans le milieu de l'après-midi, tous arrivèrent à trouver une sanction juste et demandèrent confirmation à Milo qui, pour le coup, se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas être grand pope. Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé lui convenait et il en fit part à la déesse et son représentant qui acquiescèrent. Milo fit néanmoins la demande que l'un de ses pairs l'accompagne voir Aiolia pour lui dire. Aucune réponse ne vint lorsque Mu fit remarquer que le chevalier du verseau ferait l'affaire si jamais il y avait un problème. Le scorpion, remerciant le bélier par la pensée, demanda à son meilleur ami s'il était d'accord avec cette nomination. Celui-ci, soutenant le regard du huitième gardien accepta bien malgré lui.

Le reste du groupe se dispersa et avant que le scorpion et le verseau n'aille voir le lion, Athéna demanda à Milo de la rejoindre après dans ses appartements car elle avait deviné qu'il voulait lui parler. Celui-ci accepta puis sortit de la salle du grand pope en compagnie de Camus auquel il répondit à sa question de tout à l'heure : « si je ne t'es pas ouvert, c'est que je n'étais pas chez moi ». Sans un mot de plus, Milo continua de se diriger vers le lieu où se trouvait le cinquième gardien avec Camus à sa suite. Ils entrèrent sans frapper et Aiolia fut surprit de voir Camus mais pas étonné de voir Milo. Ce qui l'intrigua fut que le scorpion lui lança un sourire discret et lui demanda par télépathie de l'aider à faire dire au verseau qu'il avait un faible pour Shaina. Ravi de la confiance que lui accordait encore l'arachnide, le lion eut un furtif sourire et lui répondit par la même méthode. Satisfait, Milo déclara alors à voix haute la sanction qui avait été prise à l'encontre du cinquième gardien. Le silence suivit les paroles du scorpion et ils purent entendre un léger soupir de soulagement venant d'Aiolia. Camus, qui malgré son incroyable intelligence, ne comprenait pas cet état de soulagement dans lequel était le lion, lui en demanda la raison. Le cinquième gardien resta impassible malgré son envie de rire et répondit simplement qu'il s'était imaginé une autre sanction. Avec des mots froids et cinglants, le verseau lui répondit qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi indulgent que l'arachnide. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais alla se placer discrètement devant la porte et laissa son ancien rival engager la conversation sur le sujet. Camus ne s'y était pas préparé et réalisa qu'il venait de se faire prendre au piège par Milo. Se retournant vers lui, il le fusilla du regard et sortit une théorie qui fit exploser de rire le scorpion. Une fois son hilarité passée, Milo répondit :

Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne mon cher Camus. Non, je n'étais pas au courant qu'Aiolia était amoureux de Shaina avant qu'il ne me l'avoue. Et oui, je lui ai pardonné sa mort car j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et ce qui m'es venu à l'esprit, c'est qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu empêcher ce drame y compris s'il avait arrêté de lancer son attaque. Ce qu'elle a fait nous a… surpris et c'est malheureux, il faut le dire. Cependant, je pense qu'Aiolia sera d'accord avec moi sur le fait que malgré ce drame, il faut aller de l'avant et veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Tu as bien changé Milo et c'est dommage, je te préférais avant, répondit Camus avant d'être interrompu par ledit scorpion.

J'ai changé ? laisse-moi une nouvelle fois rire mon ami, répliqua le huitième gardien ironiquement, je n'ai pas changé mais toi en revanche…

Quoi moi ?

Tu as changé c'est indéniable cher verseau, attaqua le lion, avant tu ne serais jamais venu me voir pour me parler et jamais tu ne te serais laissais avoir par les sentiments.

Quels sentiments ?

Voyons, ne joues pas à ça avec nous Camus, tu sais très bien lesquels. Ceux que tu as pour Shaina.

Comment savez-vous… ?

Tu m'as presque dévoilé ce que tu ressentais pour elle alors que tu venais de la voir dans la maison de Milo et lorsqu'il est venu après toi en compagnie de Marine, je lui en ai fait part.

Le verseau ne trouva rien à redire et sortit en poussant brutalement le scorpion qui, étonnamment, se laissa faire. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Milo remercia le lion et lui confirma, en le regardant dans les yeux, qu'il lui avait vraiment pardonné. Aiolia n'en revenait pas et le remercia de tout son cœur. Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter des évènements qui venaient de se passer lorsque Milo lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il organise une rencontre entre Marine et lui. Le lion hésita puis refusa en lui disant qu'elle serait mieux sans lui et qu'elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout en disant cela, il avait fixé Milo, avec intensité et sérieux, puis avait eu un timide sourire d'excuse. Il lui avoua qu'il avait deviné le lien qui commencer à se former entre l'aigle et l'arachnide depuis la mort de Shaina et que cela s'était confirmé lorsqu'il était venu le voir avec elle. C'est pourquoi, il lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle et il réitéra sa demande tout en le remerciant de son indulgence concernant sa sanction. Milo ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce qu'il pensait et soupçonnait venait d'être dit par Aiolia et c'est toujours abasourdit qu'il tendit la main vers le lion et lui affirma qu'ils restaient amis pour la vie et ce quoiqu'il arrive. Etonné, le lion serra cette main tendue puis ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis le scorpion partit.

En sortant de la chambre, Milo prit son temps pour se diriger vers les appartements de la déesse. Il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire le lion et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Mu quelques heures plus tôt. L'évidence le cloué une fois de plus sur place mais il la refusa. Sortant de ses pensées, il se dirigea finalement vers les appartements d'Athéna qui l'accueillit en lui demandant de laisser son armure devant la porte. Etonné, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait puis s'assit en sa compagnie autour de plusieurs boissons. Un petit silence régna avant qu'Athéna ne le rompe :

Milo, si je t'ai demandé de laisser ton armure à la porte, c'est parce-que je souhaite que tu me parles de ce dont tu as envie en tant qu'homme et non pas en chevalier. Tu n'auras pas à avoir honte de pleurer, au contraire cela te fera du bien et tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux.

Je vous remercie déesse.

Non, pas déesse, juste Saori. Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?

Très bien.

Milo commença à parler et pendant plus de deux heures, Saori l'écouta, l'approuvant sur ses choix, le consolant et lui donnant son entière confiance sur ce qu'il comptait entreprendre. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et confia à la jeune fille ses tourments et ce qu'il refusait d'admettre concernant Marine. Saori l'écouta, le conseilla et fut d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'il devait s'éloigner un peu du sanctuaire pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle lui proposa de rester pour reprendre ses esprits et sécher ses yeux qui étaient de nouveau rouges. Alors qu'il était en train d'écouter Saori qui palabrer sur un magnifique aquarium, il demanda soudainement :

Saori, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir à vos côtés ainsi que ceux de Shion pour la réunion ? Et pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici plutôt que la salle du trône ?

Parmi l'élite des douze, tu es le premier à être concerné par la mort de Shaina, donc j'ai pensé que cela te ferais du bien de pouvoir prendre des décisions concernant ce drame. Et puis, je te reçois ici car je sentais que tu avais vraiment besoin de vider ton sac autrement qu'auprès de Marine.

Merci du fond du cœur. Je… je vais vous laissez car je vais commencer à faire ce qu'il faut pour l'enterrement.

Tu as carte blanche et mon soutien financier pour ça Milo. Et même pour partir après. Je te fais confiance mais promets-moi une chose.

Laquelle ?

Reste tel que tu es.

Bien répondit le scorpion étonné mais touché par la confiance que lui accordé la jeune fille.

Il sortit de la chambre et endossa son armure qui, à sa plus grande surprise, l'entoura d'un fort halo chaleureux pour lui montrer son soutien. Il repartit dans son temple sans faire attention à l'animosité qui venait du onzième gardien et une fois dans son temple, il alla chercher, des planches de bois clair, dans un petit abri qu'il avait fabriqué en compagnie de son défunt maître. Ensuite, avec les nombreux outils qu'il possédait, il entreprit de graver, sur une planche, le symbole de la déesse puis en dessous, un serpent et une pomme. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la gravure, il utilisa de la poudre d'or, d'argent et de rubis afin de mettre un peu de couleurs. Il finit par vernir la planche puis fit de même avec les autres. Il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour assembler tout cela. Alors qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements, une délicieuse odeur de son plat préféré et de pâtisseries. Se dirigeant, intrigué, vers la cuisine, il y découvrit le chevalier de l'aigle en train de fignoler le repas. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sursauta de surprise et lâcha le plat, qui fut rattrapé par Milo, qui avait usé de la vitesse de la lumière. Ce dernier se redressa et posa le plat bien au centre de la table pour plus de sécurité. Une fois cela fait, il leva son visage vers la jeune fille et sentit son cœur s'emballait à sa vue. Il allait tendre sa main pour la posée sur la joue de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci balbutia qu'elle était désolée et partit sans laisser au scorpion le temps de comprendre même s'il tenta de la rattraper. Ne comprenant pas son attitude, il partit se doucher avant de venir déguster ce que l'aigle lui avait préparé et il trouva cela délicieux, exquis. Bien que toujours intrigué par la réaction de la jeune fille, il continua de manger tout en prenant soin de s'en laisser pour le lendemain. La nuit qu'il passa fut énormément réparatrice pour lui notamment grâce au fait qu'il avait pleuré plus tôt dans la journée et cela l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait.


	8. l'enterrement

Le lendemain, Milo se réveilla sur les coups de neuf heures. Il prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner sur la petite terrasse extérieure qui jouxtait son salon et qu'il s'était construite alors qu'il venait d'acquérir l'armure du scorpion. Les rayons du soleil le réchauffaient et lui faisaient du bien. C'est avec insouciance et décontraction qu'il partit terminer le cercueil qu'il avait commencé la veille. La finition de celui-ci ne lui prit pas longtemps puis il alla fouiller, toujours dans le cabanon, pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas quelques coussins et tentures à mettre dedans. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et finit entièrement son œuvre. Il décida de prendre une douche et lorsqu'il en sortit, il était dans les alentours de midi et demi. Il décida de manger ce qui lui restait de ce que Marine lui avait préparé et se mit à penser que sa présence lui manquait. Sa curiosité lui fit repenser à l'attitude de la jeune fille qui l'intriguait. Il se décida à aller la voir pour en premier la remercier du repas qu'elle lui avait fait puis pour avoir une explication sur son face à face avec lui la veille. En arrivant chez elle, il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Apercevant d'autres femmes chevaliers, il leur demanda si elles savaient où se trouvait Marine. Leur réponse fut négative et il hésita entre attendre son retour où lui laisser un mot. Finalement, il entra dans la maisonnette, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire prendre, et écrivit un petit mot à l'attention de la jeune fille

« _Marine,_

 _Je te remercie pour le repas que tu as fait car je me suis régalé. Cependant, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir partagé avec toi hier et aujourd'hui. J'aimerais également comprendre pourquoi tu es partie précipitamment quand on s'est retrouvé face à face mais tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire. Je te fais également une requête, c'est d'être à mes côtés pour l'enterrement de Shaina. Réponds-moi, si tu le souhaite, de la manière que tu veux et saches que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, quoiqu'il arrive._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Milo »_

Il ressortit de la maisonnette et fila silencieusement hors du baraquement des femmes. Il espérait que la jeune fille allait répondre et se rendit aux arènes pour voir les combats qui s'y jouaient. En s'en approchant de plus près, il vit deux personnes qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de descendre jusqu'ici. Etonné, il alla tout de même les salués et osa leur demander, en prenant soin de choisir ses mots et la tournure de sa phrase, ce qui les amenaient aux arènes. Athéna répondit joyeusement, lui retourna la question et fut ravie de la réponse. Milo lui dit également qu'il avait finit le cercueil et que l'enterrement pourrait avoir lieu quand la déesse le voudrait. Celle-ci faillit répliquer que c'était à lui de choisir mais elle se tu car elle avait senti de la confusion et de la tristesse dans le cosmos de son chevalier. Elle lui proposa de le faire le lendemain, pour laisser le temps à tous les chevaliers et personnels du sanctuaire d'être prévenus. Il lui répondit d'un sourire et commença à rigoler silencieusement mais ne put s'empêcher de rire à plein voix sous l'étonnement de la jeune fille et de son représentant. Une fois son hilarité presque passée, il répondit à la question muette de ses deux voisins puis expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé entre Camus et lui. Shion le lui reprocha un petit peu tout en affirmant tout de même qu'il était d'accord avec lui et posa une question qui fit perdre soudainement son sourire au scorpion pour le faire rougir. Cela amusa l'ancien bélier et la déesse qui furent néanmoins surpris de la réponse de l'arachnide. Le silence s'installa pour un court instant car il fut interrompu par une voix froide et remplie de colère, venant du centre de l'arène, et qui interpellait Milo. Celui-ci se tourna vers la personne qui avait cette voix et accepta avec un plaisir sauvage la confrontation que Camus lui proposait. Alors qu'il descendait tranquillement vers le centre, il aperçut, en face de lui, en haut des gradins, la silhouette de Marine qui, semblait-il, allait regarder le combat. Il croisa furtivement son regard et lui sourit imperceptiblement. Sans faire attention, il glissa sur un caillou et descendit le reste des escaliers sur ce même caillou mais arriva quand même à se rattraper sans se blesser et magnifiquement. Quelques applaudissements fusèrent des gradins tandis que Milo s'approchait du verseau. Après un lourd silence, le combat commença et Camus, qui avait théoriquement les plus fortes attaques, perdit le combat. Le scorpion qui était en train de soigner les blessures du verseau infligés par son aiguillon en profita pour lui lancer une phrase assassine à laquelle le verseau ne sut que répondre. S'éloignant, Camus ne put s'empêcher de lui sortir « Tu ne méritais pas Shaina, tu ne la mérite toujours pas et c'est la même chose pour toutes celles que tu aimes ». Bien qu'ayant serré les poings à cette phrase, Milo ne répondit rien et regarda furtivement vers le haut des gradins pour y apercevoir la silhouette de Marine disparaissant vers les bois. Alors qu'il se dirigeait, déçu, vers le reste de ses camarades qui le félicitèrent, une jeune servante vint lui apporter une missive de la part de la jeune fille qui lui donnait rendez-vous sur la plage dans l'heure qui arrivait. Etonné mais intérieurement heureux, le scorpion prit très rapidement congés de ses amis et fila se doucher et se préparer. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de chez lui et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il la trouva assise sur la plage, dans une petite crique secrète, le visage levé vers le ciel. Les yeux fermés, elle profitait du soleil et souriait. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

Tu es magnifique.

Merci. De même pour toi également en plus d'être un très bon combattant.

Le silence s'installa entre eux avant que Marine ne reprenne :

Milo, je ne peux te dire la raison de mon attitude d'hier mais je serais honorée d'être à tes côtés pour l'enterrement.

Je te remercie et je te promets que je n'insisterais pas plus sur hier. Je voulais te dire aussi qu'après l'enterrement, je m'éloignerais un peu, pour un temps indéterminé, du sanctuaire afin de faire le point sur moi-même.

Je te comprends et je serais là si tu as besoin.

Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte quoiqu'il arrive, répondit Milo en se mettant dans la même position que la jeune fille tout en posant, par inadvertance, sa main sur la sienne.

Le chevalier de l'aigle ne s'en offusqua pas et tourna la sienne afin d'entremêler ses doigts à ceux du grec. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le vent frais les réveille. Sans se lâcher la main, ils se relevèrent et s'époussetèrent l'un, l'autre. Ensuite, le scorpion, galant, ramena la jeune fille jusque devant chez elle et lui dit bonsoir en faisant comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Marine eut juste le temps de lui dire qu'elle viendrait tôt chez lui le lendemain avant de le voir s'éclipser à toute vitesse. Songeuse, elle referma la porte de chez elle et s'adossa contre, repensant à cette journée. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de l'arachnide et décida de faire quelque chose par amour pour lui et pour son anniversaire même s'il n'était que dans trois mois. Cela lui laissait au moins le temps de faire sa demande et de voir quelle serait la réponse.

Milo, quand à lui, venait de rentrer dans son temple. Certes, il avait un peu discuté avec ses frères d'armes, en particulier le premier gardien et c'est avec un soulagement sans fin qu'il retrouva le calme de ses appartements. Tranquillement, il alla se prendre une douche puis se décida à aller voir Aiolia, qui n'était pas encore parti en exil, afin de discuter avec lui. La montée des marches fut rapide sauf au niveau du onzième temple car le verseau ne voulait pas le laisser passer. Il finit par faire demi-tour et passa largement à côté du temple en camouflant son cosmos. Il termina ensuite son chemin aux abords du palais puis alla tranquillement vers la chambre où se trouvait le lion. Celui-ci fut étonné de la visite de l'arachnide mais heureux. Ils entamèrent une discussion calme et légère, rigolant surtout lorsque Milo raconta la raclée qu'il avait mise au verseau puis ils redevinrent un peu sérieux en parlant de l'enterrement. Alors qu'ils venaient de commencer à parler de la relation entre le scorpion et le chevalier de l'aigle, celle-ci arriva en compagnie d'Athéna. Le silence se fit soudainement. Milo évitait de regarder dans la direction de l'aigle et se leva puis partit prétextant que de toute façon, il allait prendre congé du lion. Il s'inclina devant la déesse et s'éclipsa rapidement. Une fois la porte refermée et qu'il fut bien éloigné, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et retourna dans son temple. Il espérait seulement que Marine n'avait pas entendue ce qu'il avait confessé à Aiolia.

De son côté, la jeune fille savait qu'il était inutile qu'elle demande à son ex-compagnon le pourquoi de la raison de la fuite du scorpion. Souriante, elle commença à lui parler et une discussion s'entama entre les deux anciens amants et la déesse. Bien plus tard, les deux femmes prirent congés du cinquième gardien puis chacune partie de son côté. En arrivant au niveau du huitième temple, Marine décida de souhaiter bonne nuit à l'arachnide. Elle toqua à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Elle repartit pour sa maisonnée sans se douter que le scorpion l'observait du haut de son toit. Milo ne cessait de se questionner sur ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à la jeune fille et cela l'énerver de ne pas savoir. Il se rallongea sur son toit et, à force de réfléchir, il se rendormit.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les lueurs de l'aube et descendit prendre sa douche et se préparer pour l'enterrement. Environ trente minutes plus tard, il entendit toquer à la porte de ses appartements et l'ouvrit. Marine se tenait sur le seuil, vêtue d'une robe noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi- mollet, ainsi que d'une petite veste bleu pâle qui allait parfaitement avec l'ensemble. Milo resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes puis la fit entrer. Il lui proposa ensuite un bon petit déjeuner que la jeune fille accepta. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en passant par l'évènement qui aurait lieu dans la matinée. Ils parlèrent tellement qu'ils faillirent être en retard pour le début de la cérémonie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils purent voir que le cercueil avait été placé devant l'autel d'Athéna. Le couvercle de la boîte été ouvert et on pouvait voir Shaina recouverte d'un linceul immaculé, entourée de coussins et de fleurs avec des offrandes venant des chevaliers les plus proches de la jeune fille. En y regardant de plus près, ils virent que tous les chevaliers de la garde dorée, y compris Aiolia, avait mis quelque chose. Le chevalier de l'aigle lâcha la main du scorpion, qu'elle tenait inconsciemment, et s'avança vers le cercueil pour y déposer un pull bleu turquoise sans dire un mot mais en laissant ses larmes couler. Lentement, elle se recula pour revenir aux côtés de Milo, sans répondre à son regard interrogatif car il avait reconnu le pull. Ce fut ensuite son tour d'aller près du corps. Lentement, il s'avança en ayant l'impression d'être seul à seul avec le corps. Il glissa près de Shaina un scorpion vivant qu'il avait réussi à apprivoiser. Sans que personne ne le voie, il injecta un peu de son venin dans le corps de l'animal afin de l'étourdir. Ensuite, il prit une couronne de cire dorée et sculptée par la déesse et lui posa sur la tête. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de revenir aux côtés de l'aigle. Shion et Athéna s'avancèrent puis après avoir eux aussi déposé quelque chose dans le cercueil, ils reculèrent et l'assemblée entama alors un recueillement puis dans chants funèbres s'envolèrent des rangs de l'assemblée et continuèrent jusqu'au cimetière du sanctuaire. La mise en terre se fit lentement et dans le silence lourd d'émotion. Longtemps après, le groupe commença à partir afin d'aller se restaurer à la mémoire de la défunte.

Le repas fut excellent et bientôt, à cause de la digestion, la plupart des chevaliers eurent envie de dormir. Le groupe commença à se séparer, si bien qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans le réfectoire du palais. Milo et Marine, eux, étaient revenus dans le huitième temple et se disputaient légèrement car Milo voulait laisser son lit à la jeune fille et celle-ci ne voulait pas. Elle céda néanmoins lorsqu'il se mit à genoux et qu'il lui demanda d'accepter sa demande. S'interrogeant sur cette réaction, Marine le fit se relever et plongea son regard dans le sien. Milo ne répondit pas à sa question muette et la serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment avant de se reculer et de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Il l'amena ensuite dans sa chambre où il la laissa tout en lui souhaitant une bonne sieste. Après s'être retiré, le scorpion alla s'allonger dans son canapé et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Marine, quand à elle, était stupéfaite par l'initiative de Milo et petit à petit, elle s'allongea sur le lit du scorpion et s'endormit également.


	9. dispute et depart

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur venant de la cuisine. Se levant, elle remit en ordre ses habits et sortit pour aller en direction de la cuisine. Elle pensait y trouvé le scorpion mais n'y trouva personne. Elle se mit en tête de le trouver mais avant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui était en train de mijoter puis continua sa recherche. Elle le trouva sur la terrasse jouxtant le salon. Timidement et silencieusement, elle s'approcha et s'arrêta pour le regarder. La tristesse et la confusion émanaient de lui et cela attrista la jeune fille. Se disant qu'il n'aimerait pas être vu ainsi, Marine commença à partir lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'approcher et l'appeler d'une voix douce. Elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Elle hésitait à se retourner mais le fit néanmoins lorsqu'elle le sentit attraper son poignet. Le regardant avec inquiétude, elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le consola pendant un long moment. Il continuait de pleurer silencieusement lorsque soudain il augmenta son cosmos et lança une Scarlett Needle dans une direction précise. Surprise et effrayée sur le coup, le chevalier de l'aigle ne bougea pas et attendit la suite, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ce qui avait fait réagir ainsi le chevalier du scorpion n'était autre que Camus, qui passait par là et avait voulut faire une mauvaise surprise à son ancien meilleur ami. Il avait été plus que surprit en voyant la scène et au fond de lui, il ressentait de la peine pour le scorpion. Celui-ci l'observait toujours avec un regard non plus bleu mais orange tirant sur le rouge. Pendant un court instant mais paradoxalement long, les deux chevaliers d'or s'observèrent puis Camus commença à partir, laissant apparaître, pour une fois, un sourire mauvais sur son visage. Il n'eût cependant pas vraiment le temps et le reflexe de se retirer rapidement et de se protéger avec le bois de la porte lorsque Milo relança une aiguille qui finit sa course dans son abdomen. Surprit, Camus s'en alla, manquant de peu, une nouvelle fois de se faire épingler.

Milo finit par faire redescendre sa colère et se tourna lentement avec une appréhension sans nom vers Marine, qui était restée là où il l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire, juste derrière lui. Il n'osa pas parler mais ne fut pas surprit, quoique déçu, lorsqu'elle remit son masque qu'elle transportait partout avec elle. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna de lui et partit se réfugiée sur la terrasse du scorpion. Celui-ci la laissa faire, bien que cela lui fasse mal, mais il la comprenait parfaitement. Il décida de partir faire sa valise ainsi que de commencer à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer et aux événements qui avaient engendrés tout ça. Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire ses bagages et quand il eut terminé, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et son regard se tourna vers sa terrasse d'où il aperçut le chevalier de l'aigle, appuyé contre l'une des poutres de l'ossature en bois. Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes puis baissa les yeux et sentit une montée de larmes venir en lui. Peu à peu, ses joues se mouillèrent et il finit par tomber à genoux à maudire son attitude.

Pendant ce temps, Marine avait du mal à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle savait que Milo ne lui aurait pas fait de mal mais le voir se mettre en colère en quelques secondes l'avait effrayée même si elle le connaissait. Elle savait qui était la personne qui pouvait mettre le scorpion dans cet état de sauvagerie et son inquiétude n'en fut que renforcée. Qu'arriverait-il maintenant ? Et ensuite ?

Incertaine, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher également de penser à Milo et à ce qu'il devait ressentir. Elle sentit son regard sur elle puis alors qu'elle se tournait dans sa direction, elle le vit s'effondrer en larmes derrière la fenêtre. Que devait-elle faire ? Aller le voir et le consoler à nouveau ou bien partir sans rien dire ? Elle resta indécise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit par télépathie Athéna qui lui demanda ce qui arrivait au scorpion car elle ressentait les émotions de son chevalier. La jeune fille lui expliqua et lui confia ses inquiétudes ainsi que son incertitude. La déesse était navrée de ce qui arrivait mais conseilla à l'aigle d'aller en discutait tout de même avec le scorpion car cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Une fois leur discussion terminée, Marine mit plusieurs minutes à réfléchir et à prendre son courage à deux mains. Lorsqu'elle fut décidée et qu'elle se retourna, elle vit le huitième gardien sortir de sa chambre, deux valises en main et se dirigeant d'un pas traînant vers un petit secrétaire où il prit une feuille et un stylo et se mit à écrire. Lentement et silencieusement, elle ôta son masque et s'avança en direction de l'arachnide. Alors qu'il allait reprendre ses valises, elle lui attrapa le poignet avec une douceur sans précédent et murmura son nom.

Celui-ci hésita à affronter le regard de la jeune fille et se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux qu'il parte sans se retourner. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Milo, ne souhaitant pas être prit pour un lâche, ne se décide à lever les yeux vers celle qui le soutenait depuis le début. La douleur, la tristesse et les remords se lisaient dans son regard bleu d'habitude si pétillant et malicieux. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, elle le surprit en venant se blottir contre lui. Refermant ses bras sur elle, il resta silencieux et laissa une fois de plus ses émotions débordées. Il n'y avait que depuis la mort de Shaina qu'il se laissait autant aller et cela ne le dérangeait aucunement lorsqu'il était en face de Marine et qu'ils étaient seuls. Lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses frères d'armes, il essayait de donner le change en se montrant fort et inflexible. Serrant doucement mais fermement sa prise autour de la jeune fille, il lui demanda pardon d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Il rajouta, par télépathie car il n'arrivait plus à parler, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour rattraper sa conduite envers elle. La jeune fille le remercia à voix haute et lui demanda également pardon pour avoir douté de lui, tout en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras musclés et chauds. Cette étreinte réveilla, chez eux, des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient que peu éprouvés tout au long de leur vie. Pour Milo, cela représentait un réconfort qu'il avait du mal à gérer, tandis que pour Marine, cela signifiait un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait plus même lorsqu'elle était encore en couple avec Aiolia. Leurs tourments s'évanouissaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre même si Milo refusait complètement de lâcher prise vu qu'il était déchiré en deux. Le temps passa et au bout d'un infini moment, Marine demanda :

Ne pars pas maintenant, reste jusqu'à demain, s'il te plaît.

Pour toi…pour toi, je reste seulement si tu acceptes deux choses.

Lesquelles ?

Que tu restes dormir dans mon temple et que…que tu acceptes…de porter mon armure pendant que je ne serais pas là.

Tu plaisantes ? Je suis d'accord pour dormir ici mais pour l'armure, je…je ne sais pas… Shion et Athéna sont-ils d'accord ?

Je ne leur ai pas encore demandé car je voulais avoir ta réponse. Tu es la seule, à mes yeux, qui puisse la porter.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Tu es celle en qui j'ai la plus grande confiance et la plus forte parmi les argents et les bronzes. Si jamais… si jamais, il y a un conflit, je sais que tu en seras digne même si je serais là très vite.

Le silence s'installa pendant que la jeune réfléchissait. Rien ne troubla cet instant de réflexion quand soudain, ils entendirent un bruit métallique. Surpris, ils se retournèrent pour voir l'armure du scorpion se dirigeait vers eux. Arrivée à proximité, la protection entra en légère résonnance avec le cosmos de Marine et pendant quelques minutes, elles semblèrent être entrées en communication. Le lien se coupa et l'armure partit reprendre sa place sous les yeux d'un Milo éberlué. Il le fut davantage lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille entrelacer ses doigts au siens et lui dire sa réponse. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent puis le chevalier d'or l'embrassa sur le front et ils décidèrent d'aller l'annoncer aux autorités du sanctuaire.

Leur ascension se fit tranquillement, même au niveau du onzième temple, étant donné que le cosmos de Milo se déploya et entoura Marine d'un cocon protecteur. La douce chaleur du cosmos scorpionnesque incita le chevalier de l'aigle à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci et à passer légèrement un bras autour de sa taille. En arrivant devant le palais, ils se lâchèrent et demandèrent à être annoncés auprès du grand pope. Celui-ci les accueillit sans son masque, pour une fois, et leur demanda avec entrain l'objet de leur visite. Milo, après avoir échangé un regard avec l'aigle, hésita puis prit la parole et expliqua son idée à l'ancien bélier. Le grand pope le regarda et l'écouta attentivement puis leur demanda d'attendre pendant qu'il allait voir Athéna. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la salle popal, Marine tentait de rassurer Milo qui se demandait soudainement si son idée était bonne. Pendant ce temps là, le grand pope était arrivé auprès de la déesse et lui confia la demande du scorpion et de l'aigle. Elle n'en fut pas vraiment surprise et dit à Shion qu'elle s'attendait à cela. Elle lui expliqua également qu'elle n'était pas contre mais qu'ils pouvaient perdre Milo si l'armure de Marine ne le reconnaissais pas comme deuxième porteur. L'ancien bélier était abasourdi et tenta de dissuader la déesse d'accepter cette proposition. Elle lui répondit qu'elle aimerait bien mais que c'était impossible car sinon il manquerait un chevalier dans la garde dorée. Elle ajouta aussi que malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait dans le chevalier de l'aigle, elle n'était pas sûre que celle-ci supporte le poids de la charge sans y avoir été préparée longuement, étant donné qu'elle avait été destinée à l'armure d'argent. Shion se tut et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône en silence.

Lorsqu'ils y rentrèrent, ils virent les deux chevaliers, toujours agenouillés, en train de plaisanter. Shion sourit et fit part de ses pensées à la jeune déesse concernant les jeunes gens qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas aperçus de la présence de leurs supérieurs et continuaient de rire. Milo était totalement impressionné par les dires et racontars de Marine et fut embarrassé lorsque la voix d'Athéna se fit entendre :

Cela fait plaisir de te voir rire et plaisanter Milo.

Oh ! merci déesse, répondit ledit chevalier rouge de honte, c'est grâce à Marine si j'y arrive.

Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte au contraire et je dois avouer, que ça me manque de ne plus entendre ton rire parmi ceux des autres.

Vraiment ?!

Oui. Pour ce qui est de ta demande…je ne suis…pas contre mais il risque d'y avoir un petit problème.

Lequel ? demandèrent en chœur les deux chevaliers.

Cela concerne ton armure Marine.

Comment cela ?

En fait, le problème est simple. Si ton armure n'accepte pas Milo comme deuxième porteur, il perdra son rang et ses pouvoirs et ne pourra plus résider au sanctuaire. Il ne pourra plus également avoir de contact avec nous et les autres. Et ton armure décidera, selon son humeur, si elle le laisse en vie.

Un long silence passa avant que le scorpion ne demande :

Ne pouvez-vous pas intervenir dans sa décision.

Hélas non, car sinon tu sais que je te garderai en vie malgré le fait que tu ne fasses plus partit de l'ordre.

Le silence redevint roi et les autorités du sanctuaire, peinés, purent voir les deux chevaliers échangeaient un regard et le signe de tête de Marine, résignée. Le chevalier d'or se leva, fit se lever celui de l'aigle et la regarda dans les yeux en déclarant :

Marine, je sais que tu es contre mais je me dois de le faire. Pour toi et pour le sanctuaire. Tu es la plus apte pour recevoir mon armure depuis que Shaina n'est plus, et j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Je…je te remercie Milo, répondit la jeune fille en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Le jeune homme se tourna, après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, vers ses supérieurs et déclama à haute voix qu'il acceptait et était prêt à subir le jugement de l'armure d'argent. La jeune déesse, bien qu'émue par la scène qui s'était jouée devant elle, demanda, d'une voix sans émotions, au chevalier de l'aigle de faire venir son armure. La jeune fille fit ce qui était demandé et vit ensuite avec une énorme inquiétude, Milo qui tentait d'approcher doucement l'armure avec son cosmos. Malgré la tension de l'attente, le scorpion resta concentré et petit à petit, réussi à entrer en contact avec la protection argentée. Pendant de longues minutes, ils semblèrent dialoguer puis le chevalier d'or s'agenouilla et l'armure étincela de plus belle. En faisant cela, l'armure faisait pression, avec sa puissance, sur le chevalier et le mettait à l'épreuve. Au bout d'un long moment, le scintillement diminua et Milo fut recouvert d'argent, sous le soulagement d'Athéna, de Shion et de Marine. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de soulagement. Le jeune homme fut ensuite étreint pas les deux autres personnes puis il repartit avec Marine dans son temple tout en ayant prit soin de remettre sa propre armure. Athéna et Shion les regardèrent partirent et se dirent que leurs deux chevaliers étaient tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Avec un léger sourire, ils décidèrent d'attendre de voir s'il y aurait une évolution dans la relation des deux jeunes gens.

Sur le chemin du huitième temple, les deux chevaliers discutaient joyeusement et une fois arrivés dans le temple du scorpion, Milo s'occupa entièrement de la jeune fille en la consolant puis en lui expliquant davantage le rôle d'un chevalier d'or tout en la massant. Marine était assez surprise d'être choyée ainsi et malgré le fait que ça lui plaisait, elle osa demander :

Milo, vas-tu vraiment mieux ou caches-tu la souffrance que t'a apportée la mort de Shaina ?

Je vais bien, pourquoi cette question ?

J'ai juste l'impression que tu t'es forgé une carapace et que tu continue de souffrir malgré le fait que je sois là pour toi.

Il est vrai que ta présence me mets du baume au cœur mais…je suis suffisamment fort pour surmonter tout ça, répondit Milo en commençant à s'agacer.

En es-tu sûr ? Parce-que si tu étais vraiment fort, tu ne serais pas venu pleurer dans mes bras à de nombreuses reprises, répliqua Marine s'attendant à des représailles.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu ne me connais pas et ne sais rien de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir. Tu n'es qu'un chevalier d'argent et tu ne devrais rien avoir à faire ici.

Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi tu m'as proposé de prendre ton armure et pourquoi tu t'es entiché d'un chevalier d'argent ?

De simples moments de faiblesse, rien de plus. Maintenant va t'en chevalier de l'aigle et ne remet plus les pieds ici.

Comme vous voudrez _seigneur du scorpion_ et si _vous_ avez besoin de moi, _vous_ savez où me trouver.

Sur ces paroles dites avec un certain cynisme, Marine partit en claquant la porte du huitième temple en essayant de ne pas se laisser submergée par ses émotions avant d'être rentrée chez elle.

Pendant ce temps, Milo ressentait toujours de la colère mais commençait à se rendre compte qu'il avait été plus que méchant avec celle qui le soutenait depuis le début. Il essaya de faire abstraction de ce qui venait de se passer mais n'y arriva pas et les paroles de Marine revinrent dans sa mémoire. Il passa finalement le reste de la journée à réfléchir sur leur conflit et réalisa que la jeune fille avait raison sur tout. Décidant de partir à sa recherche, il arrangea un peu sa tenue et se mit quelques gouttes de son parfum. Se mettant en route, il arriva environ quinze minutes plus tard devant chez elle et frappa à sa porte. Pas de réponse, il recommença et toujours rien. Il se dit qu'elle devait être sortie et discrètement, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre qu'il la cherche, il utilisa son cosmos et trouva celui de la jeune fille sur la plage. Il en prit le chemin et arriver à proximité, son cœur failli louper un battement. Marine était allongée sur le sable et sur le coup, il crut qu'elle avait fait une bêtise mais en s'approchant de plus près, il vit qu'elle était juste endormie. Il remarqua quelques traces de larmes sur son visage avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener dans son temple. Une fois dans ses appartements, il l'amena dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il sécha les restes de larmes puis la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de caresser son visage et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il rejoignit ensuite son salon puis sa cuisine afin de préparer quelque chose pour la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Pendant que le plat mijotait doucement, il alla s'allonger dans son canapé de salon et se mit une nouvelle fois à réfléchir sur son attitude envers le chevalier de l'aigle. Une heure plus tard environ, il se releva et alla voir la cuisson de son plat puis prépara un plateau repas qu'il amena auprès de Marine.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, la jeune fille était en train de se réveiller et son regard croisa celui du scorpion. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent puis l'aigle détourna le regard sans un mot. Cela serra le cœur de l'arachnide qui prit sur lui et dit « Marine, je sais que tu m'en veux et si ça te convient, on en parlera après mais je souhaiterais que tu manges afin de reprendre des forces ».

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, le scorpion se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le chevalier de l'aigle réfléchissait à ce que son frère d'armes venait de lui dire et en regardant l'heure, elle se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas diné. Elle se leva, prit le plateau et rejoignit le salon où se trouvait Milo qui la regarda stupéfait. Sans un mot, la jeune fille s'installa et finit par dire « j'aimerais que tu partages ce repas avec moi, Milo si tu n'as pas déjà mangé ». La bête à pince alla se chercher un couvert et se servit, étant donné qu'il avait déjà servit la jeune fille. Ils mangèrent dans un silence monastique, se jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil en biais sans rien dire. Au moment où Marine venait de reposer son assiette et s'apprêter à prendre le dessert, Milo posa également la sienne et s'agenouilla devant le chevalier de l'aigle et lui prit la main. Etonné, Marine le regarda et attendit la suite. Prenant une bonne inspiration, le scorpion dit :

Marine, je…je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas et j'ai parlé sous le coup de la colère, qui n'avait pas lieue d'être d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es très importante à mes yeux. Je te présente mes plus plates excuses et je me mets à ta disposition pour tout ce que tu veux.

Milo, c'est aussi à moi de m'excuser. Si je n'avais pas dit certaines phrases, on n'en serait pas arrivés là. Même si ça me fait encore mal, j'accepte tes excuses Milo, et je te présente les miennes également.

Je les accepte aussi, répondit le scorpion en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, et tu avais raison sur tout ce que tu m'as dit.

On en reparlera plus tard.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que Marine sente un léger baiser dans son cou. S'écartant du huitième gardien, elle le regarda et demanda :

Milo, penses-tu que se soit raisonnable ? Autant pour nous que pour l'amour que tu portes toujours à Shaina.

Je l'aime toujours, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais te remercier de cette façon là car tu me soutiens depuis le début et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié. Et puis, j'aime être dans tes bras.

…

Juste pour cette nuit.

D'accord, répondit la jeune fille en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu azur.

Les lèvres du scorpion se posèrent sur les siennes et ils entamèrent un baiser long et langoureux. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre avec douceur et petit à petit, ils se dénudèrent. Milo emmena Marine jusque dans sa chambre, sans quitter sa bouche, et l'allongea tendrement sur le lit. Il partit ensuite à la découverte du corps de la jeune femme, en l'embrassant partout puis se mit à titiller l'un de ses tétons avec sa langue. Marine, heureuse, était plongée dans ce monde de volupté et ses cris et ses gémissements encouragèrent le scorpion à continuer. Il descendit plus bas et arriva au niveau de l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder et croisa son regard. Un regard remplit de joie, de plaisir et…d'amour ?

Il reprit ses caresses tout en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux et, joueur, il la taquina avec le bout de sa langue. Il continua, bercé par la voix de la jeune fille, puis commença à la préparée à sa venue. Pendant un long moment, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal, il joua avec ses doigts et se mit en même temps un préservatif avec sa main inoccupée. Il continua de la cajoler encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande grâce. Avec mille précautions, il entra en elle et retrouva les lèvres de la jeune fille après avoir parcouru de ses lèvres le magnifique corps qui s'offrait à lui. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et Milo commença ses mouvements. De longues minutes plus tard, la jouissance les fauchas et le scorpion attendit un peu avant de se retirer du corps de Marine et de s'allongé à ses côtés. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre en souriant.

Le lendemain, Milo fut galant et apporta le petit déjeuner à l'aigle qui était encore au lit. Cependant, une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux et ne s'estompa pas pas vraiment jusqu'au départ du huitième gardien. Là, il lui confia son temple et son armure et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser encore une fois. C'était un baiser presque volé mais agréable. Souriante, Marine le regarda partir tout en se disant qu'elle ferait tout pour lui.


	10. un aveu puis

Sur le chemin, après être sortit du sanctuaire, Milo perdit le sourire qu'il s'était efforcé de mettre sur son visage. Très vite, il arriva à l'endroit qu'il avait choisi. Il s'agissait d'une petite ville sur une île assez éloignée mais quand même proche de la Grèce. Un endroit où il ne connaissait personne et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pensait que cela lui ferait du bien de ne voir personne de ses connaissances.

Une fois installé dans le petit appartement qu'il avait loué, il s'allongea sur le lit pour tenter de s'endormir et d'oublier, pendant quelques instants, ses tourments mais n'y parvint pas. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Marine et la défunte Shaina. Il ne savait plus où il en était car il aimait toujours le cobra mais ressentait quelque chose pour l'aigle. Il se remémora toute son enfance en compagnie des deux jeunes filles et, surtout, les évènements récents. Il passa ainsi pratiquement toute une semaine à tenter de trouver un juste milieu et finit par en avoir marre. Il décida de sortir afin de se changer les idées. Alors qu'il se promenait dans la rue, une jeune fille le bouscula sans le vouloir. Elle s'excusa et s'apprêta à repartir en baissant la tête, Milo lui releva le menton avec douceur et fut subjugué lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et son teint était d'une couleur sublime. Ils restèrent face à face sans un mot lorsque la jeune fille sembla revenir à elle et s'apprêta à le laisser car elle avait autre chose de prévu. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui demanda son prénom et lui donna son adresse afin qu'elle puisse venir le voir si elle le désirait. Elle ne lui affirma pas qu'elle viendrait mais le remercia et partit.

Le scorpion le comprit et retourna chez lui après avoir regardé la jeune fille s'en aller. Cette rencontre lui avait coupé l'envie de prendre l'air plus longtemps et il finit par repousser les tourments qui l'assaillaient pour ne penser qu'à cette rencontre. Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait espéré que cette jolie femme du nom de Laurence reviendrai le voir mais en vain. Puis un jour, il la trouva devant la porte, des larmes roulant sur ses joues qui étaient teintées de marques bien reconnaissables de coup. Cela le mit dans une rage folle, presque aussi noire que lorsque Shaina était morte, mais il se força à ne rien laisser apparaître sur son visage. Il fit entrer la jeune fille et l'installa confortablement dans le canapé avant d'aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Une fois revenu auprès de la demoiselle, il lui essuya ses larmes et avec douceur, lui mit de la crème sur les bleus. Cela lui prit une vingtaine de minutes puis il rassura la jeune fille et alla lui préparé de quoi se restaurer. Elle le remercia puis commença à discuter tranquillement avec lui et celui-ci lui proposa de rester chez lui. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance et au fur et à mesure de leur multiples discussions, ils se trouvèrent énormément de points communs.

Au fil des semaines, ils se rapprochèrent et avaient l'impression de revivre. Laurence sortait sans peine du petit appartement, en particulier depuis que Milo avait mit une raclée mémorable à celui qui avait frappé Laurence. L'amitié qu'ils avaient développée l'un pour l'autre se solidifia pour commencer à devenir un amour balbutiant. Leur histoire avait réussit à faire oublier au scorpion les tourments qui l'avaient assaillis bien des semaines auparavant. Pourtant, ceux-ci ou du moins en partie, revinrent le hantait quand, quelques semaines avant son anniversaire, il eut la visite très courte de Marine.

Celle-ci venait rarement voir le scorpion mais ce jour-là, elle avait un message de la part d'Athéna à lui transmettre. Alors qu'elle avait en vue l'immeuble où le scorpion logeait, elle le vit en compagnie d'une très belle femme, elle l'admettait, et tout dans leurs attitudes et leurs gestes lui montraient qu'ils étaient plus que de simples connaissances. Ressentant une vive douleur au cœur, elle se remémora sans le vouloir, les moments qu'elle avait passée en compagnie du scorpion et surtout celui où il l'avait remerciée et le baiser volé le jour de son départ. Elle se sentait blessée, triste et refoula une montée de larmes tout en se disant qu'elle devait être heureuse pour lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille reprend son chemin en direction du chevalier d'or. Celui-ci l'aperçu et malgré ses tourments qui revenaient le hantait, il l'accueillit tout sourire. Il se doutait que s'était une visite officielle et demanda à sa compagne d'aller faire quelques courses. Celle-ci fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans se demander la raison de cette demande si soudaine.

Quelques minutes après, Marine venait d'arriver près de lui et d'une voix neutre lui dit :

Bonjour Milo, comment vas-tu ?

Très bien et toi ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue.

En effet, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi.

M'en ferais-tu le reproche ? demanda Milo qui avait sentit le changement de voix.

Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal.

Je ne le prends pas mal mais tu l'as dit sur un air de reproches qui ne me semble pas approprié à cette situation et j'aimerais en avoir la certitude. Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ? essaya quand même le scorpion.

Non car je repars et je suis juste venue te délivrer un message de la part d'Athéna.

Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas pour autre chose ?

Oui, j'en suis sûre, répondit la jeune fille en sentant la colère montée en elle.

Bon, je te crois. Quel est le message de notre déesse ?

Elle souhaiterait que tu reviennes au sanctuaire une semaine avant ton anniversaire car je pars en mission à cette date, répondit Marine d'une voix froide presque glaciale.

De quelle nature est ta mission ? demanda Milo étonné.

Je ne peux te le dire. Bon, je vais te laisser.

Reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît.

Marine s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative lorsque Laurence arriva et après l'avoir saluée, embrassa Milo qui répondit tendrement. Son regard croisa celui de l'aigle-scorpion et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, la jeune femme-chevalier tourna les talons et partit sans dire un mot de plus. Cela le blessa intérieurement mais il ne laissa rien paraître devant sa compagne. Alors que le grec la regardait partir, il devina que la jeune fille pleurait lorsqu'il la vit lever la main au niveau de sa joue. Peiné mais toujours blessé, Milo rentra et essaya tant bien que mal d'être heureux auprès de Laurence. Celle-ci ne s'était pas douté que son amant était troublé mais elle réussit néanmoins à le détendre.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Milo n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il ne cessait de penser à la réaction orale et visuelle de l'aigle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait sentit de la colère et de la tristesse chez sa consœur et même en cherchant bien, il ne trouva rien qui puisse justifier cette réaction. Cependant, alors qu'il venait de refermer les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette rétrospective soudaine lui fit comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille et il s'en voulut. Il se tritura tellement l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner auprès de Marine qu'il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Le réveil fut difficile et un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il eut la désagréable impression que Laurence lui cachait quelque chose. Il essaya de savoir mais en vain puis se remit à penser à Marine et à son retour au sanctuaire.

De son côté, Marine venait d'atteindre l'entrée du domaine sacré. Elle s'arrêta un moment à l'ombre d'arbres qui la cachait bien pour reprendre son souffle et maîtriser ses émotions. Enfin, elle reprit son chemin en espérant ne pas croiser quelqu'un mais elle fut interpellée par un chevalier au niveau du cinquième temple. Ce chevalier n'était autre qu'Aiolia, à qui Athéna venait d'arrêter l'exil, qui l'avait entendu et surprit, il l'avait stoppée. Même s'il n'était plus avec la jeune fille, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et après quelques vaines protestations, Marine consentit à le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements du lion, celui-ci alla ouvrir ses fenêtres car cela faisait bien longtemps que la pièce n'avait pas été aérée. Ensuite, il l'invita à s'installer comme si elle était chez elle avant d'aller préparé de quoi se désaltérer. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il trouva la jeune fille assise sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Même si elle essayait de ne pas se laisser aller, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à cause de ces pleurs et cela, Aiolia le remarqua. Sans un mot, il posa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'assit près de Marine avant de l'attirer contre son torse pour tenter de la consoler. Cela mit du temps à la calmer et toujours en lui caressant les cheveux, le lion essaya de savoir ce qui la mettait dans un état comme ça. Un silence lui répondit puis Marine se décida à tout lui raconter. Elle savait que, malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle pouvait faire confiance au cinquième gardien pour la soutenir et l'aider si elle en ressentait le besoin. Pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance, elle se livra comme jamais en commençant par le début même si cela fut un peu difficile pour les deux jeunes gens.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Marine se confia sans complexe puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, le silence s'installa pendant un cours instant. Aiolia réfléchissait et il finit par dire :

Marine, je comprends ta tristesse mais je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Milo reviendra vers toi, je le sais.

Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Il est très épris de cette … cette fille.

C'est peut-être vrai mais ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est qu'il n'a pas encore vraiment prit conscience qu'il t'aimait. Quand…quand j'étais enfermé dans la chambre au palais, lorsqu'il est venu en compagnie de Camus, m'annoncer la sanction que j'avais eue, il m'a demandé de l'aider à piéger le verseau puis quand celui-ci est partit, Milo m'a dit qu'il me pardonnait puis il est partit. Quelques jours plus tard, il est venu me voir pour simplement discuter et, à un moment, on a parlé du lien qui se tissait entre vous depuis la mort de Shaina mais on n'a pas pu finir d'en parler. Dans ce qu'il me disait, je sentais que, même si en surface il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était, au fond de lui, tombé sous ton charme.

Je te crois mais comment en être sûr ?

Depuis que j'ai connaissance du lien qui vous unis, je ne cesse de le pousser vers toi mais soit il refuse soit il abandonne. Je crois que maintenant, il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Comment ça ?

Tu dois essayer de ne plus aller le voir, de ne plus lui parler, de t'éloigner et l'éviter. Je ne garantie pas que cela marchera mais il faut tenter le coup et si cela ne marche pas, alors tu dois être honnête envers lui, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Et si…si on lui rendait Shaina ?

Que veux-tu dire ?

Echanger ma vie contre celle de Shaina.

Tu es folle ! Et si tu ressuscite, tu en souffriras !

C'est un risque que je prends et puis j'ai déjà demandé à Athéna et j'attends la réponse d'Hadès. Ah, d'ailleurs Athéna m'appelle.

Marine, renonce à ce projet.

Non, je le fait par amour pour lui et je t'interdis de lui en parler. Est-ce que j'ai ta parole ?

…oui.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune fille sortit du cinquième temple et alla jusqu'au treizième. Elle fut reçut immédiatement par la déesse qui était en compagnie de son oncle. Celui-ci lui demanda si ce qu'elle avait formulé était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et les deux dieux s'inclinèrent. Hadès lui expliqua alors comment se passerait l'opération et il lui affirma qu'elle serait ressuscitée le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Milo. Satisfaite, la jeune fille les remercia puis repartie au huitième temple. Là, elle alla s'allonger et repensa à ce que lui avait dit son ex-compagnon. Elle finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

De son côté, Milo, bien qu'il se soit légèrement détendu grâce à Laurence, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémoré la réaction du chevalier de l'aigle. Il avait été surprit et blessé par le changement du ton de sa voix et encore plus blessé lorsqu'elle était partie sans dire un mot et qu'il avait vu ce qu'il y avait dans son regard. Depuis, il cherchait un moyen de se racheter mais n'en trouvait pas et il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur Laurence. Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas la demoiselle. Il entendit seulement qu'elle était en train de discuter sur le petit balcon de l'appartement. Lentement, il s'approcha et la vit au téléphone, l'air amourachée de son interlocuteur. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la conversation s'arrête par un « je t'aime » de la part de Laurence. Une fois qu'elle eut raccrochée, il prit la parole :

Je crois que tu peux faire tes valises et partir Laurence.

Tu m'as entendue ? demanda t-elle en se retournant, surprise.

Oui, et je pense qu'on a plus rien à se dire donc je ne te retiens pas.

N'ajoutant rien, la jeune fille fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Au moment de sortir, elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Le scorpion ne lui répondit pas et décida, une fois que la porte se fut refermée, de rester encore quelques jours en ville avant de rejoindre le sanctuaire. Cela lui permettrait de peut-être trouver enfin un moyen de faire la paix avec Marine.

Le reste de la semaine fut morose pour lui et lorsqu'il rentra sur le domaine sacré, il était nerveux et à la fois surprit lorsqu'il croisa le lion. Celui-ci le salua et l'invita chez lui. Une fois dans le cinquième temple, devant une bonne tasse de café, Milo écouta le récit du lion concernant son exil puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Milo demande si son ami avait eu des nouvelles de Marine. Après une légère hésitation que le scorpion ne remarqua pas, Aiolia lui dit simplement qu'il l'avait vu en début de semaine et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Il rajouta également qu'il avait essayé de lui parler à plusieurs reprises mais en vain. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes puis le lion lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Milo hésita puis finit par tout lui raconter. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Aiolia lui conseilla d'aller voir la jeune fille et de discuter avec elle et de ne plus se voiler la face.

Le scorpion hésita puis, sous la poussée du lion, il finit par accepter. Laissant le lion, il reprit ses affaires et monta, avec toujours autant d'appréhension, vers son temple. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité, sa nervosité augmenta encore plus mais il prit son courage à deux mains et rentra chez lui. Tout indiquait que la jeune fille s'était extrêmement bien occupée des lieux et il lui en était reconnaissant. Cependant, il ne la vit pas dans le salon et se douta qu'elle devait soit être dans sa chambre soit à l'extérieur du temple. Il allait poser ses affaires dans sa chambre lorsque, quand il ouvrit la porte, il la trouva endormie sur son lit. Laissant finalement son bardage dans le salon, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille puis la recouvrit doucement d'une fine couverture. Avant de reculer et de sortir de la pièce, il la regarda une dernière fois, peiné.

Une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il laissa ses affaires dans son salon et partit dans la cuisine afin de préparer un repas pour Marine et lui. La préparation lui prit peu de temps tandis que la cuisson dura près d'une heure. Pendant ce temps-là, il se fit un café et alla s'asseoir sur sa terrasse afin de réfléchir. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas, environ une demi-heure plus tard, Marine qui lui parler. Celle-ci s'étonna de ne pas avoir de réponse, haussa les épaules et alla voir ce qui était en train de cuire et le goûta avant d'aller préparer ses affaires pour repartir chez elle. Silencieusement, elle finit par sortir du huitième temple et fila rapidement vers les habitations des femmes. Cependant, alors qu'elle venait de tout déballer et qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait pouvoir se mettre à l'aise, elle vit qu'elle avait oublié un objet dans le temple du scorpion. Dépitée, elle se décida à y retourner en ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait.

Elle rentra sans frapper et eut la surprise de voir Milo devant les fourneaux. Celui-ci ne la remarqua pas de suite mais quand il la vit, il lui dit :

Tu as bien dormit ?

Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

Cela doit faire environ une heure et demi, deux heures, répondit le scorpion étonné par la répartie de la jeune fille, et toi tu vas bien ?

Je t'annonce que, comme tu es revenu, j'ai décidé de repartir chez moi.

Marine, reste s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas parce-que je suis là que tu dois partir et, jusqu'à ce que tu partes en mission, c'est _toi_ le chevalier d'or, c'est _toi_ qui décide. Je ferais ce que tu me diras et m'en irais si tu le veux vraiment.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la jeune fille répondit :

Très bien, je reste mais tu ne traîne pas dans mes pattes.

Tes désirs sont des ordres. Acceptes-tu de dîner avec moi ?

Pourquoi pas. Comme ça tu me montreras tes talents de cuisinier, dit la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons.

Milo resta abasourdi par les propos et l'attitude de Marine. Il se demandait quelle mouche avait piquée la jeune fille puis lorsqu'il revint dans la réalité, il regarda l'heure et s'activa pour que tout soit prêt pour l'heure du repas.

De son côté, la jeune femme était plutôt fière de son attitude mais elle savait que cette semaine serait très difficile autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Alors qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle, elle eut l'idée de faire une tentative de séduction auprès du scorpion. Elle se doucha, se pomponna et s'habilla élégamment. Elle mit également son parfum préféré puis attendit l'heure du dîner avec impatience et appréhension. L'après-midi de réflexion passa très vite et elle finit par remonter jusqu'à la huitième bâtisse.

Pendant ce temps, Milo avait terminé le repas, dressé la table et s'était habillé : Une nappe bleu claire, des couverts en argent, qu'il ne sortait que rarement, et une tenue qu'il portait pour la première fois mais qui lui allait terriblement bien en plus d'un soupçon de parfum léger.

Il appréhendait lui aussi ce dîner, surtout après les différentes réactions de la jeune fille. Il venait de tout remettre à réchauffer en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire lorsqu'il entendit des coups à sa porte. Se demandant si c'était Marine, car il était un peu tôt, il fut surprit de voir Aphrodite avec un magnifique bouquet de fleurs en main. Alors qu'il allait parler pour le taquiner un peu, le chevalier des poissons le devança en disant qu'il lui offrait ces fleurs pour Marine. Milo ne sut pas quoi dire et son seul remerciement fut un signe de tête. Le douzième gardien ajouta : « fais en sorte d'être honnête avec elle, dit lui ce que tu ressens vraiment », puis il partit rapidement.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, le scorpion re-contempla le bouquet et souriant, il le plaça dans un magnifique vase de porcelaine. Alors qu'il venait de vérifier la remise à température de ce qu'il avait préparé, on frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Regardant l'heure, il devint soudain nerveux et doucement alla ouvrir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la magnifique créature qu'était devenue Marine et il mit du temps avant de revenir à la réalité et de la faire entrer. Sans un mot, il referma la porte et la contempla de nouveau la jeune fille et lui dit d'une voix pleine d'admiration qu'elle était sublime. Cette dernière le remercia un peu tendue car elle continuait de montrer son mauvais côté et malgré elle, elle le complimenta également.

Le scorpion l'invita à prendre ses aises et lui proposa quelque chose à boire et quelques accompagnements dont certains étaient faits maison. Il lui offrit les fleurs ainsi que le vase et lui demanda comment elle trouvait sa charge de chevalier d'or. Surprise de la question, Marine mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, puis elle se lança dans un récit qui ravit le scorpion en titre. Entretemps, ils s'étaient mis à table et Milo venait de servir l'entrée, un Ktipiti, et il lui en expliqua la recette nerveusement. Il lui souhaita un bon appétit en espérant au fond de lui, qu'elle aimerait. Très vite, l'entrée arriva à son terme et alors qu'il tentait d'en savoir plus sur l'effet que ça faisait pour un chevalier d'argent d'avoir une armure d'or, il s'embrouilla sur les mots à cause de sa nervosité. S'emmêlant encore plus les pinceaux en tentant de se corriger, il finit par filer dans la cuisine en débarrassant les assiettes de l'entrée, afin d'aller chercher le plat principal et de se reprendre. Lorsqu'il revint et qu'il posa l'une des assiettes devant son invité, il s'excusa de ce qu'il avait dit et présenta le plat à la demoiselle. Celle-ci, se sentait intérieurement amusée, peinée et surprise de voir le grec dans cet état et pourtant, elle continua, extérieurement, à garder un visage de marbre. Sans qu'il le sache, elle lui en voulait toujours un peu même si elle savait qu'il avait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, et elle le tester pour savoir s'il était vraiment honnête et sincère avec elle. Son attitude déstabiliser le scorpion, elle en avait conscience et se dit qu'il était encore plus craquant ainsi. Elle reprit son récit et consentit à écouter Milo lui expliquer quelques détails qu'elle n'avait pas très bien comprit. Ils finirent leurs assiettes sur les explications du scorpion, qui ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois durant. La jeune fille se sentait blessée mais elle comprenait pourquoi et commençait à regretter son attitude envers Milo tellement elle le trouvait craquant quand il perdait ses moyens. Cependant, elle se dit également qu'elle ne lui ferait pas cela régulièrement car elle savait qu'il pouvait très mal réagir s'il venait à l'apprendre.

Elle lui répondit distraitement lorsqu'il lui demanda, alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle, s'il pouvait prendre son assiette et apporter le dessert. Lorsqu'il se redressa et partit dans la cuisine, elle sentit un effluve de son parfum et cela la fit frissonner et hésiter à lui dévoiler le pourquoi de son attitude. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée la tira de sa rêverie et elle entendit le scorpion râler contre lui-même. Surprise, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva Milo, les deux mains appuyées sur le plan de travail, la tête baisée et tremblant légèrement. Stupéfaite par ceci, la jeune fille s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en l'appelant.

Celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son épaule. Hésitant, il dit d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre neutre :

Désolé d'être si long avec le dessert. Je l'amène justement.

Milo, l'interrompit Marine dans ses paroles et ses gestes, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Tout va bien, je te l'assure.

Est-ce à cause de mon attitude ? Si c'est le cas, sache que j'en suis vraiment désolée et je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état.

Je vais très bien, _merci_ , répondit Milo d'une voix acerbe en tournant ostensiblement le dos à l'aigle.

Celle-ci, surprise de la réaction du jeune homme, baissa le bras et partit tristement dans le salon où elle regarda la table et prit vraiment conscience de tous les efforts qu'avait fait le scorpion face à son attitude. Elle regrettait d'avoir écouter son ancien compagnon et se dit qu'elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner vis-à-vis du scorpion.

De son côté, Milo regrettait d'avoir répondu à Marine de cette façon mais il était tellement sous le contrôle de ses émotions qu'il ne faisait plus dans la délicatesse. Il resta encore un long moment ainsi avant d'entendre une porte se refermer. Fermant de nouveau les yeux, il ne put retenir ses émotions de s'exprimer. Des larmes de colère et de déception roulaient sur ses joues et son poing frappa avec force le plan de travail qui résista. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se décida à aller se coucher, croyant que la jeune fille était partie, tout en sachant qu'il ne dormirait pas. Il passa devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse et un mouvement de la balancelle, qu'il s'était construite, attira son attention. Etonné, il sortit et aperçu Marine, assise confortablement sur le fauteuil. Se raclant la gorge, il commença à parler :

Marine, je…

Milo…, vient t'asseoir, s'il te plaît.

Je te demande pardon…pour…pour mes réactions ce soir, continua le scorpion, je… je ne voulais pas…

Ce n'est pas vraiment à toi de t'excuser. Je…je suis désolée, je n'ai tout simplement pas…pas supporté de te voir avec cette…cette fille. Et…et Aiolia ne m'a pas été de bon conseil. C'est lui qui m'a suggéré d'être froide et distante envers toi. Sur le coup…, sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée mais en fait…

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'en prie. Il est vrai que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour Laurence mais, je ne suis plus avec depuis une semaine. Je l'ai laissée car elle me mentait et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait toujours deux personnes importantes dans mon cœur. Et je parle en tant qu'homme et pas en chevalier, reprit Milo en regardant le paysage englouti par la nuit devant lui, n'osant regarder la jeune fille.

Qui sont ces deux personnes, sans vouloir être indiscrète ? demanda l'aigle sans regarder l'arachnide.

Tu ne l'es pas, rassures-toi. Les deux personnes importantes dans ma vie d'homme sont Shaina et toi.

Shaina et moi ?

Oui. Shaina est mon premier vrai amour et toi, tu…tu es comme elle. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés depuis qu'elle n'est plus et je…je ne peux ni l'ignorer ni l'oublier.

Et…et c'est pour ça que tu t'emmêles les pinceaux ? Tu vois Shaina en moi ?

Oui et non. Je sais qui tu es mais à force de te côtoyer, j'ai développé quelque chose envers toi. Cela m'énerve car je ne réussis pas à le définir et, résultat, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est pour ça que je voulais m'éloigner, pour tenter de trouver des réponses, termina Milo en regardant la jeune fille.

Je comprends mieux et je te présente encore mes plus plates excuses pour mon attitude, répondit Marine en essayant de cacher un frisson de froid.

Malheureusement pour elle, Milo le vit et lui demanda si elle avait froid. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative et il se leva pour aller chercher une couverture. Lorsqu'il revint, il la recouvrit délicatement et se réinstalla confortablement dans la balancelle avant d'appeler Marine. Celle-ci, le regarda et vit qu'il avait les bras ouverts, signe qu'il souhaitait l'avoir dans ses bras. Elle demanda timidement si elle pouvait et se blottit contre lui quand elle eut la réponse. Milo installa mieux la couverture et enlaça tendrement la jeune fille. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue et ils s'endormirent en s'enivrant du parfum de l'autre.

Le matin les trouva toujours dans la même position et Marine fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle leva lentement la tête et observa pendant de longues minutes celui qu'elle aimait puis se décida à se lever afin d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. En le préparant, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'ils s'étaient dits la veille et un élément ne la conforta pas dans sa décision de dévoiler ses sentiments à Milo. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller et se demandait pourquoi il avait dormi dehors avec une couverture sur les épaules. Tout lui revint lorsque la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Marine apportant le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit et la regarda, ayant du mal à se réveiller complétement. Une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux et ne dissipa pas vraiment même après qu'ils aient presque tout mit à plat entre eux. Ils étaient néanmoins heureux d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de paix entre eux et leurs frères d'armes, à part deux, semblaient soulagés. Chacun faisait quelque chose pour l'autre afin de se faire pardonner de son attitude. La veille de l'anniversaire à Milo, Marine le devança en préparant le déjeuner. L'arachnide fut surprit mais tout aussi soucieux de ne pas l'énerver. La jeune fille, quand elle eut terminée le repas, mit la table puis partit s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle revint et qu'elle alla près de Milo, celui-ci sursauta quand elle l'appela et la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit tellement il la trouvait magnifique. Le début du repas se passa merveilleusement bien malgré cette gêne persistante qu'il y avait toujours entre eux. Chacun des deux protagonistes réussit à faire rougir l'autre, chose rare chez Milo. Alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre à boire un café dans le canapé du scorpion, Marine dit :

Milo, j'ai quelque chose pour toi et comme je ne serais pas là demain, j'aimerais te l'offrir maintenant.

Tu n'y es pas obligée, répondit le scorpion surprit.

Je sais mais j'y tiens.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ferme les yeux.

Lorsqu'il obtempéra, Marine prit une grande inspiration et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du grec. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux pour regarder en plein dans les prunelles brunes. Bien qu'il ne vit pas Marine ouvrit la bouche, il ne put qu'entendre « je t'aime ».

Abasourdi, le huitième gardien resta plusieurs minutes sans voix puis prit la parole en cherchant ses mots afin de ne pas blesser la jeune fille :

Marine, je…je suis flatté mais je…je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments…pour le…moment.

Pourquoi, demanda la jeune fille en essayant de rester digne mais en ayant baissé le regard.

Je…ce n'est pas contre toi mais je… j'aime toujours Shaina même si elle n'est plus et je ne peux oublier l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle en un claquement de doigt. Je suis désolé, termina le scorpion en avançant sa main vers la joue de Marine pour la caresser.

Bonne fin de journée et bon anniversaire Milo, dit soudainement la jeune fille en se levant et en lui tournant le dos, et … prend soin de toi, rajouta t-elle la gorge serrée en se dirigeant vers la porte du temple.

Marine, attends…

Milo se leva et attrapa presque le poignet de la jeune fille mais le rata et vit quelque chose qui le peina. Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper car il savait qu'elle ne le voudrait pas et commença à ranger les restes du repas tout en se questionnant. Une fois cela fait, il alla s'allonger et continua de réfléchir à ce que le chevalier de l'aigle venait de lui avouer.


	11. une revenante

Marine retourna chez elle en essayant de ne pas montrer la peine qu'elle ressentait. Une fois dans sa maison, elle partit dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et se laissa enfin emportée par ses émotions. Même si elle s'y était attendue, la réponse de Milo lui faisait mal et elle se demanda finalement si ce qu'elle avait choisit de faire était la bonne solution. Elle aurait voulut demander à Athéna comment faire pour gérer une telle situation mais cela impliquait qu'elle repasse par le huitième temple et ça, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Elle resta donc allongée sur son lit et finit par s'endormir.

De son côté, Milo était en train de terminer la vaisselle, pensif. Il devait admettre que l'aveu du chevalier de l'aigle lui avait fait plaisir mais cela le peinait également car il savait qu'il avait blessé la jeune fille en ne répondant pas à ses sentiments. Son changement de ton, son attitude et la larme qu'il avait aperçu lui avait serré le cœur mais il savait que pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas.

Il venait de finir ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'était installé sur son canapé. Toujours en train de penser, des phrases de plusieurs de ses frères d'armes lui revinrent en tête. Il resta à se poser des questions tout au long de l'après-midi et décida, bien qu'il en fût incertain, d'aller voir Marine et de tenter de remettre leur amitié sur les rails pour le moment. Il rajusta ses habits, prit le vase et les fleurs que la jeune fille avait laissé et descendit jusqu'au campement des femmes. Là, il se dirigea vers la maison du chevalier de l'aigle sans faire attention aux autres femmes et lorsqu'il fut devant, il frappa à la porte et ne répondit pas lorsque l'occupante demanda qui était là. Il refrappa et vit la porte s'entrebâillée pour laisser voir le visage de Marine, rougit par les larmes.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui demanda sèchement ce qu'il voulait et lui répondit négativement en refermant la porte quand il lui annonça la raison de sa visite. Il essaya tant bien que mal de la faire changer d'avis mais en vain et déposa, tout en lui disant, le vase avec les fleurs qu'il lui avait offert. Il réessaya d'initier à nouveau le dialogue mais la jeune fille resta campée sur ses positions. Tristement, il partit et alors qu'il s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres, il se retourna et vit l'aigle le regardait avec le vase dans les mains. Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent puis Marine rentra chez elle, alors que le scorpion partit se balader sur la plage. La soirée et la nuit furent bien moroses pour les deux jeunes gens.

Tôt le lendemain matin, une ombre se faufila à travers les temples. Furtive, rapide, celle-ci avança jusqu'au treizième temple, en s'arrêtant malgré elle au huitième. Marine, car c'était elle, rentra dans les appartements du scorpion en camouflant son cosmos et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda tristement l'arachnide dormir. Lentement, elle s'approcha du lit et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois même si elle savait que le huitième gardien ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle. La jeune fille se redressa et partit sans faire de bruit. Elle reprit son chemin en direction du palais. Arrivée là-haut, elle se présenta devant les gardes qui l'annoncèrent à Athéna. Celle-ci l'attendait et en attendant la venue d'Hadès, elles en profitèrent pour discuter et le chevalier de l'aigle put confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis la veille. La jeune déesse était remplie d'empathie pour Marine et lui redemanda si elle voulait vraiment faire son projet. La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants et réaffirma sa demande. Environ une heure plus tard, Hadès arriva enfin et ressuscita Shaina tandis que Marine perdait la vie puis il partit avec le corps du chevalier de l'aigle.

Milo se réveilla en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Se levant difficilement, il alla ouvrir et dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et même se pincer pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Shaina, dans une belle robe immaculée, se tenait devant lui, attendant qu'il la fasse entrer. La surprise le cloua tellement qu'il finit par tomber dans les pommes. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, Shaina le rattrapa et avec difficulté, le porta jusque sur le canapé du salon puis alla refermer la porte. Elle revint ensuite aux côtés du scorpion et le regarda reprendre ses esprits.

Stupéfait de trouver celle qu'il pensait avoir perdue à jamais, il demanda :

Shaina, c'est… c'est bien toi ?

Oui Milo, c'est moi.

Mais…mais comment…

Je ne sais pas. Hadès m'a juste dit que je n'avais plus besoin d'être dans l'au-delà.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment et Milo, voulant encore s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, leva une main et toucha avec précaution le visage en face de lui. Shaina lui prit la main, la serra doucement et s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux du huitième gardien. Celui-ci la rassura en lui disant que c'était des larmes de bonheur et lentement, il l'attira et l'embrassa passionnément. Leur baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle et la jeune fille lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Ils restèrent encore un long moment avant de se décider à sortir du huitième temple.

Dehors, le temps était radieux pour un mois de Novembre. Un seul détail, pourtant, les intriguas. Le silence régnait et bientôt, ils entendirent la voix d'Athéna leur demandant de venir au treizième temple. En y arrivant, ils furent reçus immédiatement par la déesse qui, mystérieuse, leur fit signe de la suivre. Shaina se doutait de quoi il s'agissait et commençait à sourire. Milo, quand à lui, se posait des questions et fut bien surprit quand tous ses frères d'armes lui sautèrent dessus en lui souhaitant son anniversaire. Ils accueillirent également avec ravissement Shaina et Aiolia s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda pardon. Surprise, cette dernière prononça des paroles rassurantes pour le lion et plein de sagesse et signifia qu'elle lui pardonnait. Après cela, l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or réclama un discours de la part de Milo, qui mal à l'aise, accéda à leur demande. La matinée se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'amour. Le scorpion était heureux mais Athéna voyait qu'il avait du mal à le rester.

En effet, le grec ressentait au fond de lui, la peine de ne pas voir Marine et réussit à ne pas le montrer. Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait et alors qu'ils venaient de terminer de faire l'amour, le scorpion entendit Athéna l'appeler par télépathie. Il attendit que sa compagne soit endormie pour aller voir la déesse. Celle-ci était contente de le voir à nouveau heureux mais elle ressentait la peine qu'il cachait. Lorsqu'il s'avança devant elle, elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusque dans ses appartements et l'invita à faire comme chez lui. Le scorpion, peu surprit, obéit et demanda :

Vous vouliez me voir déesse ?

En effet. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Je vais plus que bien, je ne pensais pas être de nouveau heureux un jour.

Je suis contente pour toi mais…je ressens, au fond de toi, que tu es triste ou peiné, me trompais-je ?

Pas vraiment, répondit Milo après quelques minutes de silence, je pense toujours à Marine bien que Shaina soit revenue. En fait, je crois que je suis toujours partagé entre les deux et en étant indécis, je leur fait du mal à toutes les deux, même si Shaina ne s'en rend pas encore compte.

Qu'est-ce qui te rend indécis, t'es-tu posé la question ?

J'aime Shaina depuis toujours et sa mort a été vraiment dur à encaisser car c'est mon premier amour et pour ce qui de Marine, je…je ressens quelque chose pour elle mais je ne sais pas le définir. Marine a été plus que présente pour moi lorsque Shaina n'était plus et son aide, ses conseils et sa présence m'ont beaucoup apportés, et je…je n'ai pas su être là pour elle et lui montrer toute la reconnaissance que j'éprouve envers elle.

Tu n'as peut-être pas su comment lui montrer. En tout cas, maintenant, tu as deux choix possibles mais tu n'es pas obligé de les suivre, je te conseille juste.

Quels sont ces choix ?

Le premier…, le premier est de montrer de n'importe quelle façon à Marine ta reconnaissance et d'être là pour elle, mais cela risque de rendre Shaina jalouse et de vous blesser encore plus Marine et toi.

…, et le deuxième ?

Il est également…blessant mais je pense que c'est celui que tu devrais choisir. Tu dois t'éloigner de Marine. Tu peux lui parler mais en étant distant avec elle. Cela peut paraître injuste mais ça te permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair selon moi.

Vous pensez que cela marchera ? Et si j'avais une bonne explication avec elle ?

Je souhaite que ça marche. Après, tu peux avoir une discussion avec elle mais je ne pense pas que ça servira à grand-chose. C'est à toi de voir.

Je vous remercie déesse de tout ce que vous faîtes pour me concernant.

C'est avec plaisir Milo. Si jamais tu as envie de discuter ou de te confier, viens me voir, je serais là. Puis-je te demander de ne pas dire à Shaina ce dont on vient de parler.

Je serais une tombe.

Je te remercie et Marine revient demain.

Je ne sais comment vous remercier, dit Milo en s'agenouillant devant la divinité.

En étant heureux, maintenant va car ton serpent est en train de se réveiller.

Milo se releva et effectua une révérence avant de partir à reculons. Une fois sorti des appartements de la déesse, il retourna rapidement chez lui et se réinstalla aux côtés de Shaina avant qu'elle ne se réveille complètement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Shaina tomba directement dans l'océan de ceux de Milo. Doucement, celui-ci lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Ils se câlinèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi et le soir, le scorpion emmena sa belle dans un restaurant étoilé de Grèce. Ils passaient une agréable soirée quand Shaina ne put s'empêcher de demander :

Je sais que tu as mal vécu ma mort mais j'aimerais savoir pour les autres ?

Ils ont été affectés aussi, après je n'en sais pas plus.

Comment ça, tu n'en sais pas plus ?

Je me suis…comme qui dirait…renfermé sur moi-même et je ne sortais quasiment plus de mon temple.

Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû continuer à être le même !

Je n'ai pas pu. J'avais l'impression que ma vie ne valait plus rien sans toi et même si…même si Marine était là, je…je n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente, répondit Milo en la regardant les larmes aux yeux.

Milo…

Ils se turent tout les deux et finirent leurs desserts. Une légère tension d'émotion s'était installée entre eux et au bout d'un moment après qu'ils soient sortis du restaurant, Shaina ne put s'empêcher à nouveau de demander :

Tu m'as dit que Marine était à tes côtés…

Oui.

Comment…comment a-t-elle vécu ça ?

Elle été ravagée également mais contrairement à moi, elle a su relever la tête, répondit le scorpion soudainement distant et triste.

Milo…, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive soudainement ?

Rien, c'est juste que…je me rappelle ta mort et la douleur que j'ai eu. Peut-on arrêter d'en parler, s'il te plaît ? mentit le scorpion alors qu'en fait, il repensait à Marine et lui.

Oui, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça mais je n'aime pas quand tu es triste, c'est tout.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller mieux puisque tu es à mes côtés, répondit Milo en lui faisant un sourire tendre.

Shaina lui répondit également de la même façon tout en gardant quelques doutes sur la réponse que son compagnon lui avait donnée à propos de Marine. Elle attendrait que celle-ci revienne pour lui demander, ce qu'il en avait vraiment été.

Les amoureux repartirent tranquillement au sanctuaire puis dans le huitième temple et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Milo ne dormait plus et il ressentit un cosmos faible mais bien familier pour lui. Elle était revenue et il appréhendait leur prochaine rencontre. Il savait que cela serait difficile surtout si Shaina s'en mêlait et il en était certain, cela arriverait.  
Il resta dans ses pensées pendant près d'une heure et demie, à l'extérieur de son temple car il avait eu envie de prendre l'air et il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas sur les marches en provenance du septième temple. Son regard croisa alors des yeux de couleur marron, sa gorge se serra, et il se dit qu'elle était magnifique dans l'ensemble bleu et vert qu'elle portait et qui mettait harmonieusement ses formes en valeurs. Il fut incapable de saluer la personne qui venait d'arrivée sur le parvis du huitième temple et baissant la tête, ne disant mot, il se décala afin de laisser l'inconnue poursuivre son chemin. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, une tension glaciale s'installa dans l'air sans que rien ne vienne la troubler et il sentit des frissons parcourir son corps.  
Il savait ce que cette sensation voulait dire et en eut la confirmation en ressentant une tension familière dans son bas-ventre.  
Et une fois de plus, il se sentit perdu entre ses sentiments pour les deux jeunes filles.

Dans l'ombre du temple, une tête à chevelure verte observait cette scène et restait discrète. Elle ne se fit voir qu'à la personne qui traversait le temple et celle-ci lui répondit en hochant négativement la tête et en lui disant par télépathie « pas maintenant mais je suis heureuse de te revoir et viendrai te voir, chez toi, pas ici, après mon entrevue avec Athéna ». L'inconnue rajouta, lorsqu'elle vit son interlocutrice tourner la tête en direction de Milo, qui était resté au même endroit et dans la même position « je ne sais pas s'il t'a dit la vérité mais viendra le temps où tu la sauras ».  
Perplexe, Shaina regarda son amie partir en direction du treizième temple puis tourna son regard en direction de Milo avant de repartir se coucher sans bruit et pleins de questions dans la tête.

De son côté, Marine ressentait le questionnement de son amie mais également la confusion du scorpion. Pratiquement arrivée à la sortie du temple, elle s'arrêta et se retourna à moitié pour voir Milo qui la regardait. Elle reprit sa route et arriva rapidement auprès d'Athéna qui l'accueillit avec joie. Elles restèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la journée et lorsque la jeune femme chevalier redescendit du dernier temple, elle avait décidé de s'arrêter au huitième afin de voir sa meilleure amie même si elle savait qu'elle croiserait Milo. Le concernant, elle ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi faire et se dit qu'elle verrait le moment présent.

Alors qu'elle venait de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le propriétaire du temple. Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent et le grec leva une main et caressa la joue du chevalier de l'aigle. Celle-ci était hypnotisée par le regard du scorpion et sursauta tout en se reculant vite lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme sur sa joue. Reprenant ses esprits, elle demanda si Shaina était là et avant qu'il ne réponde, elle entendit son prénom dit à voix haute et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle fut aveuglée par une grosse masse verte, qui n'était en fait que les cheveux de sa meilleure amie. Le sourire revint sur son visage et les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans les bras à s'en faire mal. Lorsqu'elles eurent finis, elles se séparèrent et Marine proposa à son amie ainsi qu'à Milo de venir boire quelque chose en ville. Shaina accepta immédiatement et Milo refusa poliment tout en disant pourquoi. Marine était déçue mais elle ne le montra pas ouvertement et partie en plaisantant avec sa meilleur amie. Le scorpion les regarda partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres et repartit dans son temple.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent toute l'après-midi ensemble et cela leur fit réellement du bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ainsi et elles en profitèrent. Le soir commençait à tomber, lorsque Shaina, demanda à Marine :

Marine, comment…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ma mort ?

Comment ça ?

Quelles ont été les réactions des autres ainsi que la tienne ?

Ah…eh bien, les autres ont été tristes mais ils ont réussis à relever la tête plus vite que moi mais ils sont contents que tu sois revenue.

Et Milo ?

Cela…cela a été très dur pour lui… et…si Athéna et moi n'avions pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

Vraiment ? Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît.

Marine hésita puis se lançant dans le long récit des évènements passés. Elle n'omit pas la façon dont Milo l'avait remerciée et ce qu'elle ressentait pour le scorpion. Elle voulait être honnête et ne pas perdre son amie.

Une longue discussion s'installa entre elles jusqu'à ce quelles soient interrompues par l'arrivée de Camus qui les saluas et leur proposa de venir prendre un verre chez lui. Marine refusa gentiment et fut stupéfaite quand elle entendit Shaina accepter. Une fois que le verseau fut partit, elle se retourna vers son amie et lui demanda si elle allait prévenir Milo. Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent après la réponse positive concernant le scorpion.

En début de soirée, Marine vit son amie sortir de chez elle et le fit également mais discrètement. Elle suivit son amie jusqu'aux abords du huitième temple et ne fut pas surprise de la voir prendre un petit sentier afin d'éviter le propriétaire de la bâtisse. Le chevalier de l'aigle attendit un petit moment avant de sortir de sa cachette et d'aller voir l'arachnide. Devant la porte, elle respira un grand coup et frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Milo surprit. Il la fit entrer et bien qu'il fût heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés, il ne put que remarquer que son air soucieux. Revenant dans le salon, avec un verre de jus de fruits qu'elle avait accepté, il la trouva en train de contempler un objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Emu, il lui dit :

Tu peux le reprendre si tu veux.

Non, garde-le. Merci pour le verre.

Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu as l'air soucieuse, je me trompe ?

Non, Shaina est-elle venue te voir depuis cet après-midi ?

Non, pourquoi ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais. En fait, alors qu'on était en ville, on a croisé Camus et il nous a invitées à venir boire un verre chez lui ce soir. J'ai refusé mais Shaina, elle, a accepté. Je lui ai demandé si elle comptait t'en parler mais de toute évidence, elle ne l'a pas fait.

Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut mais je comprends ton inquiétude. Allons voir si tes soupçons se confirment.

Ils se confirment de plus en plus depuis tout à l'heure.

Comment ça ?

Eh bien, tu viens de me dire qu'elle ne t'avait pas prévenu et je l'ai suivie tout à l'heure. Aux abords de ton temple, elle a prit un des sentiers pour le contourner et ainsi ne pas tomber sur toi.

Je vois. Tu veux venir avec moi pour voir ce qu'il en est ? lui demanda Milo en lui tendant la main.

Avec plaisir, répondit Marine en acceptant sa main.

Le contact de leur peau les électrifia mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils sortirent du huitième temple et grimpèrent jusqu'aux onzième. Arrivés à proximité, ils pouvaient voir à travers l'une des fenêtres éclairée, Shaina et Camus s'embrasser.

Le spectacle figea Milo et, lentement et doucement, il se tourna vers Marine pour lui demander en maîtrisant sa colère :

Marine, veux-tu bien retourner dans notre temple s'il te plaît, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Ne fais rien de stupide Milo, je t'en prie, répondit-elle en acquiesçant.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste sage, lui dit-il avec un tendre sourire et ses yeux brillants d'amour pour elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

La jeune fille, surprise, repartit tranquillement, sentant néanmoins le regard du scorpion sur elle. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était loin, Milo s'approcha du onzième temple avant de frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Camus, qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir arriver le magistral coup de poing que Milo lui lança. Ensuite, il commença à l'engueuler et fut arrêter par une phrase dont Camus n'était pas l'auteur « Milo, arrête, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait le premier pas, c'est moi ».

Un lourd silence s'installa suite à ses paroles. Le regard que lança le scorpion à Shaina la statufia et sans un mot, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Shaina s'occupa de Camus, qui lui dit gentiment d'aller voir le huitième gardien et de revenir après si elle en avait besoin. Elle obtempéra et dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le huitième temple et vit Athéna et Marine en train de consoler l'arachnide. Essoufflée, elle prononça son prénom :

Milo,

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas resté avec ton Camus ?

Milo, je voulais simplement te dire que …

…Que quoi ? Que tu as envie d'aller avec Camus ? Eh bien vas-y, il a gagné ! Quand je pense que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas interposée entre Aiolia et moi… et si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi…

Milo, ce que je ressens pour Camus est la même chose que pour toi, et je te signale qu'on n'est pas marié et que je suis en droit d'aller voir ailleurs si j'ai envie, termina Shaina en élevant la voix.

Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure alors ? demanda soudainement Marine.

Si, j'ai écouté. Et je peux te dire que depuis que je suis revenue, il souffre toujours et ça à cause de toi.

Comment ça ? demanda Marine inquiète.

Oh, voyons ! Qui est tombée amoureuse de lui ? Qui a été à ses côtés et à tout fait pour qu'il retrouve le goût à la vie quand je suis morte ? Et surtout, Qui, s'est sacrifiée par amour pour que je revienne à la vie ? Toi, Marine, toi ! Alors ne vient pas me faire de leçon de moral !

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda froidement le scorpion qui s'efforçait de rester calme.

Demande à Marine.

C'est vrai, je me suis sacrifiée pour qu'elle revienne, avoua rapidement la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit le huitième or se tourner vers elle et lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

Et, puis-je savoir POURQUOI ? termina Milo en hurlant.

Tu…tu n'étais pas bien, tu n'arrivais pas à remonter la pente malgré ce que je faisais pour toi. Alors, je me suis dit que…

Tu t'es dit que si Shaina revenait, je reprendrais goût à la vie, c'est ça ? demanda Milo toujours en colère mais stupéfait également par l'audace de Marine.

Oui et apparemment j'ai eu tord.

Ca, je ne te le fait pas dire !

Le silence devint roi et lourd de sens lorsque soudain, le bruit d'une gifle retentit. C'était Milo, qui, malgré tout ses efforts, n'avait pu retenir ce geste envers Marine. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels le scorpion et l'aigle prirent l'ampleur du geste du grec. Lorsque les yeux de celui-ci se posèrent sur la marque de sa main, le sang qui coulait de la lèvre fendillait et des larmes de Marine, il fut prit d'un remord sans nom. Il voulut sécher les yeux de l'aigle mais celle-ci recula la tête et il comprenait parfaitement. Fermant les yeux, tentant de se reprendre, il leur dit, d'une voix rauque, de partir de son temple.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent même s'il voulait au fond de lui que Marine reste. Seule Athéna, qui avait observé la scène et qui avait canalisée tant bien que mal la colère de son chevalier, n'était pas partie. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Milo, elle décida de rester près de lui afin de le consoler et veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.


	12. C'est magnifique

Le moment qui suivit fut douloureux pour le scorpion. Il avait fini par se laisser tomber à quatre pattes et pleurer énormément. Il avait mal et s'en voulait de son attitude contre Marine. Certes, il était en colère à cause de Shaina et Camus et stupéfait par l'audace de l'aigle, mais il se dit qu'il aurait dû se retenir. Il revoyait le visage de la jeune fille, rougit par la marque de sa main et ses larmes et ne sentait pas Athéna à ses côtés, qui essayait de le consoler. Au bout d'un long moment, il se releva et partit à sa recherche pour tenter de la faire revenir auprès de lui. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant, et silencieusement, s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Alors qu'il l'enlaçait, il lui présenta ses excuses, lui demanda pardon et lui avoua enfin ses sentiments. Marine pleura de plus belle et quelques minutes après cet aveu, elle se retira des bras du scorpion et lui tourna le dos. Elle était heureuse mais ces paroles étaient venues trop tard et ne pouvaient pas effacer la gifle qu'il lui avait donné, pour le moment. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

Milo eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur lorsque la jeune fille se retira de ses bras. Silencieux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le chevalier de l'aigle prit la parole :

Milo, tes paroles sont belles mais… sont-elles… vraiment sincères ?

Je suis vraiment sincère Marine. J'ai été con, c'est vrai mais… je me suis rendu compte que je tenais vraiment à toi et que je t'aimais plus que tout.

Je… ne reviendrais pas au huitième temple. Je pense qu'un éloignement l'un de l'autre s'impose et ce pour un temps indéterminé. Cela nous permettra de réfléchir sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous et de faire le point sur ce que l'on veut vraiment. Je souhaite que cet éloignement nous soit bénéfique. Je te laisse, à bientôt, dit Marine, la gorge nouée.

Le scorpion avait mal, extrêmement mal. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux alors que la jeune fille terminait de parler et prenait encore plus conscience des conséquences de son geste. Il la regarda partir et l'appela afin de lui redire qu'il l'aimait, la voix remplit de larmes. Il espéra, lorsqu'il la vit se retourner, qu'elle changerait d'avis mais son espoir fut détruit quand elle reprit sa route. Il resta un moment là où il se trouvait, se releva puis reprit tristement le chemin de son temple.

Lorsqu'il y rentra, il s'installa, comme un zombie, sur son canapé et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement dans les bras de la divinité, qui était restée dans le temple. Cette dernière l'installa tant bien que mal sur son canapé et se demanda comment elle devait réagir face à ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux chevaliers. Elle y réfléchit toute la nuit et s'endormit sur le matin. Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut surprise de se trouver dans le lit du scorpion et ne s'étonna pas de ne rien entendre dans le temple. Elle se leva et refit le lit, puis sortit de la pièce et trouva le scorpion installé sur sa terrasse, la tête sur ses mains jointes et les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il avait cessé de pleurer mais ses yeux restaient rouges et gonflés, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il avait très peu dormi. Sursautant lorsque la divinité s'assit à côté de lui, il prit presque immédiatement la parole :

Je vous demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait et pour mon attitude. Je…je…je ne mérite plus d'être… de vous servir.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu as commis une faute mais envers Marine. Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire mais je pense que cela t'aiderait peut-être à y voir clair.

Elle, elle m'a dit de…, commença le grec en refondant en larmes.

La retransmission des paroles de la jeune fille fut difficile à faire pour le scorpion mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Athéna pour l'écouter et essayer de trouver une solution. Malheureusement, la divinité n'en trouva pas et lui conseilla de faire ce que Marine lui avait dit. Résigné, il hocha la tête et proposa un petit déjeuner à Athéna. Celle-ci refusa poliment en lui suggérant d''aller dormir un peu car il ne tenait plus debout et faisait peine à voir. Il acquiesça et la divinité prit congé. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Milo resta un moment debout au milieu de son salon avant de tout envoyer valdinguer. Beaucoup d'objets ne résistèrent pas à sa détresse et seuls ceux offerts par Marine y échappèrent miraculeusement.

La divinité, une fois sortie du huitième temple, poussa un léger soupir et se dirigea vers la maison du chevalier de l'aigle. Elle frappa à la porte et ne fut pas surprise que l'aigle mette du temps à venir lui ouvrir. Elle refrappa et appela la jeune fille télépathiquement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marine lui ouvrit, les yeux rouges et remplis de sommeil. Elle la salua selon le protocole et l'invita à entrer. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent et Athéna demanda :

Comment va ta joue ?

Ca va, je n'ai plus mal. Je l'aime toujours, et encore plus depuis qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments, mais…je…

Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi Marine pour ta décision. Je comprends ta réaction tout comme j'ai compris celle de Milo. Cependant, en vue des circonstances, je pense qu'il est vraiment préférable que vous ne vous voyiez plus pendant quelques temps, c'est pourquoi, je vais te permettre de rentrer chez toi au Japon, le temps que tu voudras.

Quand pourrais-je partir ? Et Milo, restera t-il ici ?

Quand tu voudras mais pas trop tard non plus, sans vouloir te presser bien évidemment. Quand à Milo, je vais l'envoyer en mission d'ici une semaine, pendant quelques temps, je pense que cela lui fera du bien.

Je suis d'accord avec vous et…j'essaierai de lui parler avant de partir.

Tu es sûre ? s'étonna la déesse.

Il le faut, même si ça nous fait mal à tous les deux. Cela nous permettra d'y voir plus clair lorsqu'on fera le point sur nous-même et puis, maintenant qu'il partage mes sentiments, je souhaite de tout cœur que cela s'arrange, dit la jeune fille en ayant de nouveau des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Je comprends et je l'espère aussi. Je vais te laisser, repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Quand tu auras décidé de partir, fais-le-moi savoir afin que je puisse faire affréter mon jet.

Je vous remercie pour tout déesse.

Athéna partie, laissant une Marine triste et fatiguée. Celle-ci partie se coucher mais n'arriva pas à dormir car à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le visage du scorpion en larmes. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos avant de lui annoncer sa décision, elle n'avait pas voulut voir la tristesse et le déchirement sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Sa voix avait été bien suffisante. Le revoir serait difficile, elle le savait et se demandait si elle pourrait respecter ce qu'elle avait imposé. Finalement, le sommeil vint la prendre pour une bonne partie de la journée.

De son côté, Milo venait tout juste d'arrêter de tout briser dans ses appartements. Il regarda à peine le résultat et alla se recoucher tout en cherchant désespérément un moyen de faire changer Marine d'avis.

Deux temples plus haut, Shaina et Camus étaient en train de discuter et de réfléchir à un moyen de réparé la situation entre le scorpion et l'aigle. La jeune fille avait, en effet, rejoint le verseau et lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille. Camus n'en revenait pas de la réaction du scorpion par rapport à Marine et, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut que sa compagne, qui n'était pas vraiment bien, fasse la paix avec le chevalier de l'aigle.

Celle-ci râla un peu mais se rendit compte qu'il avait raison et déclara qu'elle allait la voir. Elle dit également qu'elle espérait que cela serait plus facile lorsque les deux jeunes filles seraient réconciliées. Camus l'embrassa en lui souhaitant bonne chance et elle partit en direction de la maison de l'aigle. Celle-ci dormait toujours et n'entendit pas Shaina frapper à sa porte. L'ophiuchus laissa tomber en se disant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et en remontant les temples, elle eut l'idée d'aller voir le scorpion pour discuter avec lui. Celui-ci était étonné de voir son ex-compagne et réticent, il la laissa entrer quand il sut la raison de sa venue. La jeune fille sentait qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue mais il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec lui. Le jeune homme ne lui offrit que de l'eau à boire, étant donné que les bouteilles d'alcool et de jus non alcoolisé n'avaient pas résisté à sa détresse. Un lourd silence s'installa entre pendant quelques minutes avant que Milo ne prenne la parole :

Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Pour qu'on puisse discuter de ce qui s'est passé et de Marine.

Discuter ? Il n'y a rien à dire et pour ce qui est de Marine, c'est trop tard.

Milo, je sais que tu souffres de ce qui se passe entre toi et Marine, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'avoues vaincu ! Elle t'aime plus que je ne l'ai fait et tu le sais. Et pour ce qui est de nous deux, je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir fait autant de mal et ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour Camus.

J'accepte tes excuses maintenant car grâce à vous, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments pour Marine mais c'est perdu d'avance.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Hier, après que je vous aie dit de partir, je suis resté un moment à pleurer puis je suis allé la voir. Je lui ai présenté mes excuses, demander pardon et avouer ce que je ressentais tout en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle y est resté quelques minutes puis s'est détachée de moi et m'a tourner le dos. Elle m'a dit ensuite qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans mon temple et que ça serait bien qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un temps indéterminé afin de réfléchir sur ce qui se passe entre nous et de faire le point sur notre relation, répondit Milo en baissant la tête, je l'ai perdue et je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre.

Milo…, je peux peut-être essayer de lui parler et de la faire changer d'avis. En tout cas, on va tout faire avec Camus pour réparer le mal qu'on t'a fait. Et si tu as besoin, on est là pour toi.

Merci.

J'ai essayé de la voir mais elle ne m'a pas répondue donc je réessaierais prochainement. Je te laisse et surtout, ne perds pas espoir, vous vous aimez et surtout, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, dit Shaina en lui faisant une grosse bise sur la joue.

Shaina partit, laissant Milo à ses réflexions. Elle remonta au onzième temple et se détendit dans les bras de Camus.

Alors que le soir tombait, Marine se réveilla enfin mais ne se leva pas. Elle hésitait à rendre visite au scorpion car elle ne savait pas comment elle serait reçue. Se décidant, elle se leva, se prépara et mis dans un panier quelques gourmandises qu'elle avait faites récemment. Avec appréhension, elle se dirigea vers le huitième temple sans croiser quelqu'un. Arrivée devant le huitième temple, elle tendit son cosmos discrètement, pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence, afin de voir l'humeur du scorpion. Ce qu'elle ressentit ne la rassura guère mais elle ne changea pas d'avis. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle frappa à la porte des appartements de Milo, qui mit un peu de temps à venir lui ouvrir. Elle refrappa et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle tomba sur Shaina. Réussissant à garder un visage de marbre, elle ne put empêcher son regard de se durcir et fit demi-tour. Elle venait d'arriver pratiquement à la sortir du temple lorsque son poignet fut saisit avec douceur par une main chaude et douce malgré les cicatrices. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. La personne qui l'avait stoppée, se mit devant elle, écarta une de ses mèches de sa main libre, et caressa sa joue. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une question soit posée sèchement avec un brin de colère :

Vous vous être remis ensemble ?

Non. Elle est venue me présenter ses excuses et m'aider à trouver un moyen de te faire changer d'avis sur ce que tu as imposé. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, répondit Milo en serrant un peu plus la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours.

Pourquoi la reçois-tu chez toi ? Et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

Il n'y a plus rien de chez rien entre elle et moi, je te l'assure. Tu voulais que j'aille où ? Chez elle ou chez Camus alors que je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné ? Je t'aime Marine et ça me tue que l'on soit en froid même si c'est à cause de moi, dit Milo en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Leur baiser commençait à s'approfondir lorsque Marine l'arrêta en baissant la tête. Milo s'en étonna et avec une certaine appréhension, il chercha à relever le visage de l'aigle. Celle-ci refusa mais au bout d'un moment, capitula un peu. Le scorpion fut quand même obligé de se baisser pour la regarder dans les yeux et lorsqu'il réussit, ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Il murmura :

Marine, …

Je…je suis désolée Milo, je…je reviendrais te voir plus tard et avant que je ne parte si cela te convient. Et surtout si ELLE, n'est pas là. Je te laisse ceci, c'est quelques trucs que j'ai fait dans la semaine.

Marine, ne part pas, reste…, supplia Milo en voulant enlacer la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne dit rien et tourna la tête lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser. Elle libéra sa main et sans le vouloir, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et croisa son regard. Cela lui fit mal et elle eut vraiment la confirmation que le jeune homme l'aimait éperdument. Elle se retira en marchant à reculons, son regard, brouillé de larmes, fixé dans celui du scorpion, qui se retenait de ne pas laisser sa tristesse éclatée bruyamment. Milo resta quelques minutes à regarder vers l'entrée de son temple et finit par retourner dans ses appartements. Là, il demanda à Shaina de le laisser et celle-ci obéit tout en se demandant ce que lui et Marine avaient bien pu se dire. Elle se posait également des questions sur la réaction de l'aigle lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle finit par retourner au onzième temple en se disant que le lendemain, elle irait voir Marine.

La nuit fut compliquée pour Milo et Marine. Le premier réfléchissait et se demandait si son histoire avec Marine aboutirait positivement. Cela lui faisait mal de penser à ça mais il devait regarder la réalité en face et se dit que finalement, la séparation que Marine lui imposait dans quelques jours serait bénéfique au niveau de ses réflexions. Il finit par s'endormir mais le sommeil profond ne vint pas le prendre.

La deuxième se faisait également cette réflexion et elle se jura de tout faire pour que cela aboutisse positivement. Elle aimait le scorpion éperdument et se demandait si elle supporterait de ne pas être avec lui. Soudainement, elle se leva précipitamment et partie vomir aux toilettes. Surprise, elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait mangé et rien ne lui indiquait la raison de se vomissement. Une appréhension vint la prendre et elle prit dans la boîte à pharmacie, un test de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté environ trois mois plus tôt. Le résultat confirma ses doutes et elle hésita à aller voir le scorpion pour lui annoncer. Elle passa une nuit fragmentée car elle se réveillait pratiquement toute les heures, inquiète.

Le lendemain, elle alla chez un gynécologue pour une confirmation officielle de ses résultats et une fois qu'elle l'eut, elle décida d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à Athéna qui lui dirait certainement quoi faire. La déesse fut surprise de voir la jeune fille aussi tôt et s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit le bouleversement sur son visage. Athéna délégua à Shion ses audiences et amena Marine dans ses appartements. La jeune fille lui en fut grée et livra tout se qui s'était passé et la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise pendant la nuit. La divinité fut étonnamment ravie de la nouvelle et consola le chevalier de l'aigle qui était perdue. Elle lui demanda si elle comptait vraiment voir Milo avant de partir et la jeune fille lui répondit que oui. La déesse la laissa décider si le scorpion devait être au courant ou non pour la grossesse mais elle l'avertit que la mission où elle allait l'envoyer serait délicate et légèrement dangereuse. Marine réfléchit et avoua que se serait difficile pour elle de tenir le secret surtout si elle faisait face à la curiosité de Milo. Elle demanda à prendre congé et remercia la divinité pour son écoute et le fait qu'elle garde l'enfant, même si elle devait en discuter avec le huitième or. Athéna lui répondit et la rassura sur le fait qu'elle soit enceinte.

Marine sortit des appartements de la déesse et se dirigea, comme à son habitude, vers les arènes afin de regarder les combats des apprentis mais également des autres chevaliers. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'elle y était lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre à ses oreilles. C'était Shaina qui venait lui parler. Elle la reçut froidement et au fur et à mesure, le ton monta, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques ors dont Milo et Camus. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les éclats de voix et virent les deux jeunes filles dans le centre d'une arène en train de se battre sans leur cosmos. Ils s'approchèrent inquiets mais furent stoppés par une onde de cosmos venant des deux femmes. Le message était clair, ils devaient se contenter de regarder le combat. Au bout d'un long moment, Marine réussit à mettre Shaina à terre et se releva avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Milo et Camus allèrent auprès de Shaina puis après s'être assuré que celle-ci allait bien, Milo partit rejoindre Marine, qui l'avait vraiment étonné. Il mit un peu de temps à la trouver et s'approcha doucement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et essuya ses larmes tout en l'attirant contre lui. L'une de ses mains caressait ses cheveux et il déposait de petits baisers dans ses cheveux. Il la laissa pleurer et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur devienne insupportable pour Marine. Le scorpion la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans son temple en passant par des chemins secrets afin d'éviter de croiser d'autres chevaliers.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa sur son canapé et partit faire du café, qu'il n'avait pas bousillé, ni donné à Shaina. Lorsqu'il revint dans son salon, il trouva la jeune fille en train de regarder autour d'elle et de s'étonner du vide sur les étagères. Posant les tasses sur sa table basse, il s'approcha de Marine et l'enlaça tout en lui expliquant la raison du vide sur les étagères. La jeune fille lui répondit qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Milo lui répondit qu'il le savait mais qu'il avait été dans une crise de tristesse incroyable suite à sa décision. L'aigle se retourna et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que Milo ne rappelle que le café était servi. Souriant légèrement, Marine se détacha de lui et le suivit lentement. Elle savait qu'il attendait des réponses par rapport à son comportement envers Shaina et après une première gorgée du liquide chaud, elle se lança dans ses explications. Le huitième or l'écouta attentivement et fut fier de voir celle qu'il aimait se battre pour lui. Il la rassura en lui dévoilant véritablement ses sentiments et en l'embrassant. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se déroba pas et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, elle mit le doigt là où ça faisait mal en parlant de leur séparation tout en avouant clairement sa peur de ne plus être avec lui lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Milo trembla légèrement et lui avoua également la même chose. Après cet aveu, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau pendant un long moment avant que leurs désirs ne commencent à prendre le pas sur leurs raisons. Ils gémissaient et grognaient tous les deux au fur et à mesure de leurs caresses et lorsque le scorpion s'apprêta à entrer en Marine, celle-ci l'arrêta en lui disant qu'elle avait autre chose d'important à lui dire.

Frustré, Milo revint l'embrasser et lui demanda ce que s'était. Hésitante, Marine se lança en lui demandant s'il se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait remercié de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui et de sa présence à ses côtés. Le jeune homme lui répondit et elle enchaîna sur ce qui s'était passé après. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Milo se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle racontait et il l'écouta attentivement en lui faisant des petites caresses sur le ventre. Elle en vint finalement à la nuit précédente et lui raconta qu'elle était partit vomir. Il continua ses caresses jusqu'au moment où elle lui annonça qu'elle avait fait un test de grossesse et que quelques heures plus tôt, elle était chez le gynécologue. Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda l'arachnide droit dans les yeux. Elle voyait qu'il commençait à faire le lien et qu'il se demandait quelle allait être la réponse. Hésitante, Marine reprit d'une petite voix, qui attira encore plus l'attention de l'arachnide par son timbre de voix, et lui annonça qu'elle était véritablement enceinte de lui.

Milo se releva mais resta assit sur les jambes de sa compagne et pendant de longues minutes, il ne dit rien. Marine était inquiète mais elle savait qu'il assimiler la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Au bout d'un moment, le scorpion commença à vouloir parler mais était prit par l'émotion. Il réessaya mais en vain et baissa la tête afin de regarder Marine qui appréhendait sa réaction. Il se pencha lentement, son visage commençant à être couvert de larmes et embrassa langoureusement la jeune fille avant de lui dire qu'il assumerait son rôle de père, du moins l'espérait-il, qu'il était heureux et cette nouvelle était magnifique.


	13. débutde dispute et d'explication

Ils restèrent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle et à leur relation. Milo commençait à s'endormir lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Maugréant, il se rhabilla et plaça une couverture sur Marine qui fit semblant de dormir. Il entrebâilla la porte et découvrit un garde qui s'empressa de lui dire qu'Athéna voulait le voir.

Etonné, le scorpion dit qu'il arrivait et avant de sortir de ses appartements, il regarda en direction de Marine et se décida à suivre le garde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au treizième temple, Athéna le reçut stoïquement et lui annonça qu'il allait être envoyé en mission pendant deux semaines et qu'il ne devrait pas être en proie à des doutes, qu'il devrait rester dans le chemin de son enseignement de chevalier malgré les circonstances.

Etonné de ce discours, le scorpion acquiesça et au moment où il s'apprêtait à se retirer, Athéna lui demanda de le suivre dans ses appartements. Il se doutait de la raison de cette entrevue privée et laissa son armure à l'entrée avant même que la déesse ne lui demande. Il s'assit lorsqu'elle le lui proposa et accepta un jus de fruit qu'elle lui tendait. Silencieux, il le resta jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui demande s'il avait pu discuter un peu avec Marine. Avec un léger sourire, il lui répondit et lui confia ce qu'il ressentait ainsi que la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et les doutes qui en découlait. Heureuse, Athéna le félicita mais lui demanda pourquoi il doutait. Hésitant, il lui en livra les raisons et demanda à ce que Marine ne le sache pas. La déesse lui affirma qu'elle ne dirait rien et qu'elle le laissait décider. Lorsque Milo s'apprêta à prendre congé, Athéna lui annonça qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour la réussite de sa mission et le mit en garde s'il la ratait. Le scorpion déglutit et montra qu'il avait comprit. Il finit par se retirer, et bien qu'il ait envie d'être seul, il retourna dans son temple auprès de Marine.

Celle-ci se doutait de la raison de l'entrevue entre Athéna et Milo et que la déesse lui demanderait s'ils avaient pu avoir une discussion. Elle se demandait ce que Milo allait répondre concernant ce sujet mais elle n'était pas curieuse au point de poser des questions. Elle se leva et se rhabilla puis, après un instant de réflexion, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, afin de laisser le scorpion se préparer pour sa mission et commencer sa rétrospective. En partant, elle hésita à lui laisser un mot mais finalement ne le fit pas et espéra qu'il comprendrait que leur éloignement commençait. En sortant du temple, elle regarda vers le haut des escaliers et aperçut sa chevelure qui arrivait. Elle se dépêcha de partir avant qu'il ne la voit. Celui-ci était tellement plongé dans la discussion, qu'il venait d'avoir avec la divinité, qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. Il failli même se louper l'entrée de son temple et ne fut pas plus perturbé que ça de ne plus voir Marine dans ses appartements. C'est lorsqu'arriva le soir (nda : il a quand même passer toute la journée à réfléchir sur sa discussion avec Athéna), qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille n'était plus là et qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé de mot. Triste, il se fit à manger mais n'eût pas grand appétit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et finalement, il décida de se concentrer sur sa future mission.

Pendant deux jours, il établit des plans à la limite de l'énervement mais réussit à en être satisfait. Ayant terminé, il décida de se changer les idées en sortant de chez lui et en allant se défouler aux arènes puis se reposer sur la plage. Il ne croisa pas grand monde à part quelques ors et eut la plage pour lui tout seul. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il était observé d'un côté par Marine et de l'autre par Camus et Shaina. Marine repartit très vite chez elle sans aller le voir. Elle avait juste voulu le regarder une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leurs côtés. Le cœur lourd, elle prit le jet, qu'Athéna avait affrété pour elle, afin de retourner au Japon.

Le bruit de l'avion attira l'attention de Milo qui pensa tristement à la jeune fille. Il murmura quelques mots concernant l'aigle et se remit à contempler la plage, partagé entre sa mission et son histoire amoureuse.

Derrière leur cachette, Shaina et Camus réfléchissaient et se demandaient s'ils arriveraient à mettre leurs deux compagnons d'armes ensemble. Bien que Marine l'ait frappée et lui ai mit une bonne raclée, Shaina n'en voulait pas à celle-ci. Avec le recul, elle avait comprit que c'était la jalousie qui tenait Marine. Elle en avait eu l'affirmation lorsque celle-ci était venue voir Milo. La réaction de la jeune fille ne lui avait pas échappé et c'est pour cela que le lendemain, elle avait voulut s'expliquer avec elle. Malgré leur accrochage, Shaina espérait que l'amitié forte qu'elle avait avec le chevalier de l'aigle était toujours là. Toujours silencieuse, elle se tourna vers Camus afin de déterminé ce qu'il ressentait car elle savait que cela le peinait de ne plus partager son amitié avec le scorpion.

En effet, le verseau était triste de ne plus discuter avec l'arachnide. Depuis leur enfance, ils étaient toujours ensemble même si leurs devoirs de chevaliers les éloignés parfois. Jamais, pourtant, une dispute ne les avait séparés ainsi. Et il savait que quoi qu'il tente, Milo ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement le fait qu'il lui ait volé Shaina. Le verseau savait qu'il pouvait compter sur celle-ci s'il décidait de tenter un rapprochement avec le scorpion mais il hésitait à le faire. Soudainement, il sentit de l'appréhension chez sa compagne et en levant les yeux pour voir la raison, il se figea. Milo venait vers eux, le fixant dans les yeux. Pas une parole ne fut échangée entre eux et malgré la tension glaciale qu'il y avait, Camus finit par suivre le scorpion, qui lui avait dicté de le suivre par télépathie, en faisant juste signe à Shaina de les laisser tous les deux. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec appréhension car elle savait que les réactions de Milo pouvaient être violentes.

Celui-ci n'était pas souvent silencieux et lorsqu'il l'était, il fallait s'attendre à des reproches plus ou moins virulents. Le silence régnait en maître, tendu, alors que Milo entrainait Camus sur la plage. Le scorpion s'avança sur le bord de la plage jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. La fraîcheur de celle-ci lui fit du bien et c'est d'une voix calme qu'il dit :

Si tu veux me parler, ne prends pas Shaina comme messager mais viens me voir.

Je ne la prendrais pas pour un messager, je suis quand même plus courageux que ça, tu ne crois pas ? dit le verseau avant de regretter ses derniers mots.

Courageux ?! Tu... Tu trouves franchement que voler la petite-amie de son meilleur ami c'est du courage ? Tu appelles ça du courage ?! Répond !

Bien…bien sûr que non, répondit Camus décontenancé par la question du scorpion, Milo, écoute, je…je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux et je pensais qu'elle t'aimait vraiment. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle voudrait être avec moi.

Cela est compréhensible mais alors, POURQUOI ne l'as-tu pas repoussée ? _Pourquoi_ avoir accepté alors que tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour elle ? Tu m'as laissé faire tout le travail afin de te l'accaparer ensuite ! Je te croyais plus loyal que ça !

Je…

Ferme-là ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications ! Tu me déçois vraiment, moi qui te considérais comme un frère, je m'étais trompé. Ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole sauf en tant que chevalier d'or ! Est-ce _clair_ ?!

Ou…oui. Milo, je…je suis désolé.0

Le huitième or ne répondit pas et partit vers son temple sans un regard en arrière, sans voir la tête baissée du verseau et surtout sans voir Shaina à ses côtés et qui le regardait partir, le regard brouillé de larmes. Celle-ci avait écouté la conversation et venait de se rendre vraiment compte que le scorpion avait vraiment tenu à elle et se demanda pourquoi elle était partie avec le verseau au lieu de rester aux côtés de Milo. Son regard se tourna vers Camus et alors qu'elle allait parler, il lui demanda si elle pouvait le laisser seul. Elle hocha la tête et repartie chez elle en réfléchissant.

Des souvenirs des forts sentiments qu'elle avait eus pour le scorpion lui revenaient en tête et petit à petit, la seule explication qui s'imposa à ce revirement de situation fut sa discussion avec Marine lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées. Celle-ci lui manquait et en même temps, elle commençait à lui en vouloir. Tout d'abord pour le fait qu'elle l'ait ressuscitée puis pour le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse du scorpion. Certes, elle savait que l'aigle n'y était pour rien sur ça, mais cela lui faisait mal de voir que Milo était allé dans d'autres bras que les siens alors qu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle en déduit qu'il ne devait pas l'aimer tant que ça finalement. Elle aurait voulu lui demander mais se retint d'aller le voir car elle savait qu'il partait le jour suivant en mission. Elle rentra chez elle, s'installa sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Marine venait d'arriver au centre des Saintia, propriété des Kido, et faisait connaissance avec les jeunes filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Celles qui la connaissaient déjà, lui sourirent et repartirent à leurs occupations. La future maman fut installée dans une chambre spacieuse et aérée. Les saintia qui lui avaient portés ses valises la laissèrent et lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle s'allongea sur le lit, qui lui fit penser à la douceur des bras du scorpion, et laissa son trop plein d'émotion sortir. Milo et Shaina lui manquaient mais elle leur en voulait également. Le premier, pour la gifle qu'il lui avait mise même s'il s'était excusé et la deuxième dont elle était jalouse, elle devait l'admettre, de sa proximité avec le scorpion alors que Shaina avait trompé le huitième or. Il faut dire que sur ce coup là, elle y était un peu pour quelque chose et elle regretta ce qu'elle avait dit à Shaina lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux. Elle se dit également que c'était peut-être pour ça que Shaina était partie avec Camus, par rapport à elle et pour voir si Milo l'aimait vraiment. Les larmes roulants sur ses joues, Marine se leva et alla écrire une lettre pour Shaina, lui disant qu'elle souhaiterait lui parler dans quelques temps, au calme et sereinement, des évènements qui s'étaient passés depuis sa mort. Elle marqua aussi qu'elle préféré le faire hors du sanctuaire et que c'est pour cela qu'elle demanderait à Athéna de la faire venir au Japon. Elle rajouta qu'elle avait deviné pourquoi Shaina était partie avec Camus et qu'elles devraient en discuter.

Après avoir terminé et cacheté sa lettre, avant de retourner s'allonger, Marine pensa un instant à en écrire une pour Milo mais préféra attendre car elle ne voulait pas qu'il rate sa mission. Une fois sur le lit, elle s'endormit aussitôt, vaincue par ses émotions et la fatigue du voyage.

De son côté, Milo venait de rentrer dans ses appartements et se préparer pour sa mission du lendemain. Il ne ressentait aucuns scrupules vis-à-vis de Camus et se disait qu'il faudrait qu'il discute pour de bon avec Shaina quand il reviendrait de mission. Il eut une pensée pour Marine et la nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annonçait. Certes, il avait dit qu'il acceptait son rôle de père, mais maintenant, il doutait de pouvoir le faire. Pas par rapport au fait qu'il ne voulait pas de l'enfant, mais par rapport à son histoire avec le chevalier de l'aigle. Il devait admettre qu'il était en colère contre elle depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'elle avait ressuscité Shaina et cette colère n'arrivait pas à descendre. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas cherché à la faire descendre pour le moment.

Le lendemain, il partit à l'aube, et arriva deux heures plus tard à destination. Le lieu lui fit remonter quelques souvenirs qu'il avait encore de sa petite enfance et c'est ému, qu'il se dirigea vers un hôtel. Après avoir pris sa chambre, il s'y installa et se remit à penser à Marine et Shaina. L'idée que Shaina se jette dans les bras de Camus pour voir s'il l'aimait vraiment l'effleura et cela l'énerva autant que cela le rendit triste. Enervé car il pensait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et triste car il savait que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il décida de lui écrire une lettre dans laquelle il se dévoilé entièrement. Après en avoir terminé la première lettre, il en écrivit une deuxième pour Marine, où il déversa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quand il eut terminé, il savait que ce qu'il avait écrit ne plairait pas à la jeune rousse.

Ensuite, il relit les plans qu'il avait imaginé pour réussir sa mission puis s'allongea sur le lit et ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux deux jeunes filles et de nouveau, il ne savait plus où il en était. Avant de s'endormir, il se rendit à la réception et donna les lettres cachetées à un messager du sanctuaire qui gérait l'hôtel dans lequel il se trouvait puis remonta, s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormi. Le gérant de l'établissement partit dans la demi-heure qui suivit.

Lorsqu'il arriva au sanctuaire, il alla distribuer l'un de ses plis et partit ensuite pour le Japon. Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa mission, il retourna gérer son hôtel.

Shaina avait été étonnée de recevoir du courrier de la part de Milo. Lorsqu'elle lut la lettre, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et fut entourée des bras de Camus lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit. Elle lui tendit la lettre et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il lui répondit qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec Milo mais également avec Marine. En parlant de celle-ci, Shaina reçut une autre lettre venant cette fois-ci d'elle. Elle l'a lu et se décida à aller la voir tout en attendant l'accord d'Athéna. Elle passa donc deux jours sans aucunes nouvelles mais cela lui permit de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Marine.

Celle-ci venait également de recevoir la lettre du scorpion et lorsqu'elle la lut, elle s'effondra en larmes sur son lit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était déjà bien tombée et le silence régnait. Se levant doucement, Marine descendit dans la cuisine du centre d'entraînement et se prit un verre d'eau ainsi que le plat qui lui était destiné et que les saintias avaient garder pour elle. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et tenta de contacter Athéna par télépathie. Celle-ci ne dormait pas encore et lui répondit. Le chevalier de l'aigle la rassura et lui demanda si Shaina pouvait la rejoindre pour qu'elles puissent avoir une discussion. La divinité accepta et lui dit qu'elle préviendrait sa camarade le lendemain. La rousse fut d'accord et mit fin à la conversation avant qu'Athéna ne parle de Milo. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler du scorpion jusqu'à ce que Shaina soit là. Elle espérait que la discussion avec sa camarade ne s'envenimerait pas et qu'elles redeviendraient amies. Elle finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla que lorsque Shaina fut à ses côtés.

La jeune femme avait été prévenue par Athéna que Marine voulait la voir et qu'elle était inquiète du fait que la rousse avait coupé la communication avant qu'elle ne parle de Milo. L'ophiucius lui avait raconté qu'elle avait reçu une lettre du scorpion et qu'elle se doutait que l'aigle en avait reçu une également. La divinité n'eut même pas à demander de quoi pouvait parler la lettre car elle devinait presque ce qu'il y avait dedans. Peinée, elle avait laissé Shaina partir en espérant que cela s'arrangerait entre les deux jeunes filles.

La jeune ophiucius été partie presque aussitôt après qu'Athéna lui ait donné son accord. Dans l'avion, elle se demandait si Marine et elle allait retrouver un terrain d'entente. Elle savait que lorsqu'elles parleraient de Milo, cela serait tendu. A vrai dire, ses sentiments pour le scorpion n'avaient pas tout à fait disparus, bien qu'elle soit partie avec Camus. Appréhendant sa future rencontre avec le chevalier de l'aigle, Shaina se laissa emporter par l'avion pendant quelques heures. Elle se réveilla lorsque les roues se posèrent sur le tarmac. L'inquiétude la prit et elle se surprit elle-même à trouver facilement le centre des saintias alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Après qu'elle se fut présentée, elle fut emmenée directement dans une chambre à côté de celle de Marine. On lui annonça que Marine dormait encore et qu'elle n'était pas très bien depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Shaina acquiesça et lentement, prit congé de la saintia qui l'avait accompagnée et, entra doucement dans la chambre de Marine.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle put voir les traits tirés et fatiguées de sa compatriote. Cela l'attrista et elle décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés en attendant son réveil.


	14. souvenirs

Lorsque Marine se réveilla, Shaina somnolait et rouvrit les yeux lorsque Marine l'appela. Elles se regardèrent pendant un long moment, sans rien dire et sans expressivité. Le silence devenait lourd jusqu'à ce que Marine prenne la parole :

Merci d'être venue.

Je t'en prie. Comment vas-tu ?

Je…bof, ça pourrait aller mieux.

Je m'en doute et comment va le bébé ?

Il se porte à merveille depuis la dernière fois que je suis allée chez le gynécologue. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Ça va, répondit Shaina la gorge légèrement nouée, je…je m'inquiète pour toi et le bébé. Je…ça…ça me manque que l'on ne soit plus amie, continua Shaina en évitant le regard de Marine.

Le silence se fit mais fut rapidement troublé par Marine :

Moi aussi. Je…je m'en veux de t'avoir dénoncée à lui. Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne t'en voulais pas en plus.

Marine…, je…je crois savoir pourquoi tu as agi ainsi et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux plus.

Pourquoi ?

La jalousie, répondit la serpentaire. C'est la seule option que j'ai trouvée pour répondre à ce qui s'est passé. Tu l'aime et tu t'es sentie menacée lorsque je suis revenue à la vie. D'ailleurs, je t'en remercie encore mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait alors qu'il commençait à t'aimer.

Ça me faisait mal de voir qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente alors que ça faisait près de trois mois que tu n'étais plus là, expliqua Marine, les yeux brillants. J'ai essayé tous les moyens pour l'aider mais aucun n'a fait effet. Alors, je me suis dit que si tu revenais à la vie, il remonterait la pente même si je savais que ça serait difficile pour moi. Mais je crois que cela a été une erreur me concernant

Tu as cru bien faire et je le comprends. Il est vrai qu'au début, je t'en ai voulu surtout quand tu m'as dit que…que vous aviez eu une petite aventure et c'est en partie pour ça que je suis allée avec Camus. Je voulais le tester et voir s'il m'aimait vraiment.

Milo t'aime car sinon, il n'aurait jamais réagi comme il l'a fait envers Camus et moi.

Certes, je crois surtout qu'il est perdu entre nous deux, répliqua Shaina.

Comment ça ?

Eh, bien, il m'aime toujours, c'est vrai mais durant le laps de temps où j'étais morte, il a été proche de toi et je pense qu'il a dû commençait à imaginer une histoire avec toi. Donc, le fait que tu m'aies ramenée à la vie, l'a perturbé et il ne sait plus où il en est.

Je vois. En fait, l'idée que je pensais bonne était en réalité mauvaise.

Oui et non. Mon absence pesait pour beaucoup d'entre vous et surtout pour toi, donc tu as voulu la combler mais les conséquences ne te sont pas venues à l'esprit.

C'est ça. Shaina, dit Marine en la regardant tristement, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour réparer cela. Je…

Il n'y a rien à faire en fait. Certes, je pourrais t'envoyer méchamment balader mais je tiens à toi et à notre amitié. Je pourrais également tout faire pour récupérer Milo mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. En fait, depuis que je vis avec Camus, j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui et je pense lui montrer en revenant au sanctuaire. En ce qui concerne Milo, je le laisse à tes bons soins mais avant, je lui dirais ma façon de penser.

Marine ne dit rien et s'élança dans les bras de Shaina en pleurant. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que la serpentaire puisse être aussi adorable et secourable malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Les deux filles se serraient l'une contre l'autre, heureuses d'avoir réussi à tout mettre à plat entre elles sans s'étriper. Elles savaient que les débuts du renouveau de leur amitié seraient difficiles mais peu importe. Décidant de sortir, elles quittèrent la chambre et allèrent rejoindre certaines saintias qui furent ravis de les accueillir. Pendant deux semaines, Marine et Shaina aidèrent à la vie quotidienne de la maison tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de se retrouver face à Milo.

Alors que se profilait la troisième semaine de leur nouvelle amitié, Marine et Shaina décidèrent de rentrer au sanctuaire. Elles firent la surprise à Camus qui fut ravi que tout se soit arrangé entre elles et alors que Marine sortait du onzième temple pour aller dans la chambre qu'Athéna avait fait apprêter pour elle dans le treizième temple, elle tomba, quelques marches plus loin, sur la silhouette dorsale de Milo. Silencieusement, elle le suivit, se demandant pourquoi il avait une canne. Continuant de monter, tout en le suivant, elle baissa la tête lorsqu'il se retourna en ayant senti son regard, et passa en silence devant lui. Quelques minutes passèrent, laissant Milo regarder Marine continuer son avancée. Il hésiter à l'appeler, ne sachant pas comment il allait être reçu, et se précipita pour la rattraper lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait trébuché et qu'elle allait tomber par terre. La relevant, il lui demanda sans croiser son regard :

Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Non, ça va. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée, répondit-elle non sans rougir.

C'est avec plaisir. Marine, je…

J'ai reçu ta lettre Milo et elle m'a …

Je voulais te présenter mes excuses à propos de ça, dit-il en s'agenouillant malgré les tentatives de la jeune fille pour le relever, j'ai été plus que méchant dans mes mots et tu ne le méritais pas.

Milo…

Il est vrai que j'étais en colère contre toi, dit-il en lui prenant les mains, en colère car tu avais fait revivre Shaina alors que l'on commençait tout juste à faire notre deuil ensemble et que l'on commençait à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Le fait également de voir Shaina embrasser Camus n'a pas arrangé les choses et je regrette profondément et sincèrement la réaction que j'ai eue envers toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te gifler comme je l'ai fait et je m'en veux encore. Cela reste gravé dans mon esprit autant le jour que la nuit. Tu me manques horriblement et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner si tu le veux bien. Je… je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et j'aimerais… j'aimerais passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés ainsi que ceux de notre enfant, termina Milo en pleurs, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Marine.

Celle-ci était remplit d'émotions et dit à Milo de se relever d'une voix à peine audible. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Marine finit par se lover tant bien que mal dans les bras du scorpion. Celui-ci l'entoura possessivement sans lui faire mal et lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui déposant de petits baisers sur la tête. Il savait que, par son discours et la réaction de la jeune fille, il venait de la reconquérir et fut encore plus ému lorsqu'il l'entendit dire, d'une voix remplit de larmes, qu'elle lui pardonnait, l'aimait et voulait finir également le reste de ses jours à ses côtés. Elle finit par lever la tête et son regard croisa les yeux bleu azur du huitième gardien avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, avant de reprendre leur route vers le treizième temple. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent, Milo demandant comment aller le bébé et apprenant qu'en réalité c'était de futurs jumeaux et Marine en apprit un peu plus sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait Milo. En arrivant près du temple des poissons, Marine contacta discrètement Aphrodite et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour que le scorpion guérisse vite de ses blessures. Le douzième gardien les laissa passer et confirma à Marine qu'il essaierait de trouver quelque chose en collaboration avec le premier gardien. La jeune fille le remercia et continua sa route en compagnie de son cher et tendre.

Arrivés à proximité du dernier temple, Marine vacilla et tomba dans les bras de Milo. Celui-ci paniqua et tout en portant Marine dans ses bras, alla voir Athéna et le grand pope qui le rassurèrent sur ce qui venait d'arriver au chevalier de l'aigle. La déesse l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille où il la déposa en douceur sur le lit et lui demanda s'il préférait rester à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où elle se réveillerait ou s'il voulait lui narrer le déroulement de sa mission. Il choisit la deuxième option car il ne voulait pas que Marine entende la vérité sur une partie de sa mission et il avait une vérité cruciale à demander aux responsables du sanctuaire.

Sur le chemin qui les conduisaient à la salle du grand pope, Athéna et Milo discutaient de l'attitude que le scorpion venait d'avoir envers Marine. Ainsi, la divinité fut ravie d'apprendre que ses deux chevaliers s'étaient réconciliés et qu'ils se soient avoués leur amour. Le temps de leurs discours les avait amenés près du grand pope et celui-ci proposa de faire le débriefe de la mission de Milo dans son bureau. Cela ne gêna pas le concerné, ni Athéna qui le suivirent.

Après s'être installés tranquillement, Milo prit la parole et commença son récit :

« _J'étais arrivé à l'hôtel et je venais de commencer ma mission. J'ai suivi vos ordres à la lettre, tellement bien que je l'ai terminée plus tôt que prévu. Même si elle semblait terminée pour de bon et que je pouvais rentrer, j'ai préféré rester et vérifier que tout était vraiment fini. Alors que je marchais dans les halles du marché, j'ai croisé un couple que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré mais je ne savais plus où et quand. Ne voulant pas les importunés, je ne suis pas aller vers eux et j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Surpris, je me suis retourner et j'ai vu le couple que j'avais remarqué. Une discussion commença alors et peu à peu, j'appris qu'ils étaient mes parents. Quand ils surent que j'étais leur fils, ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras et m'invitèrent chez eux. C'était leur maison depuis très longtemps et je pus découvrir une partie de mon enfance que je n'avais jamais pu combler auparavant. Bien évidemment, je ne leur ai pas dit qui j'étais en réalité et leur ai menti en disant que je ne me souvenais plus de rien concernant ma séparation avec eux. Ils m'ont alors raconté que j'avais été enlevé par un homme à cape blanche et qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause de la douceur qui régnait dans la maison et du fait que je venais de retrouver mes parents, je me suis mis à douter de la version du sanctuaire. La journée que j'avais passé et qui avait été pleine en émotions m'avait achevé et le soir, alors que je venais d'annoncer que j'allais repartir à l'hôtel, mes parents m'ont persuadé de rester. C'est ce que je fis et alors que l'horloge approchée les quatre heures du matin, j'ai entendu du bruit dans ma chambre et sans que je ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé bâillonné, ligoté sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai naïvement pensé que c'était une blague ou un moyen de m'empêcher de repartir mais la journée qui a suivi fut… »._

Il se mit à hésiter et trembler. Les deux autorités du sanctuaire le virent et l'encouragèrent en le rassurant. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

« _ma mère entra dans la chambre et me banda les yeux. De sa voix douce, elle me murmura des mélodies enfantines tout en me caressant le corps. J'essayais de me dégager mais elle me giflait et me griffait puis au bout d'un moment, elle me laissa et partie. J'étais…j'étais déboussolé et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit et alors que je croyais que c'était ma mère, je vis mon père entrer avec une ceinture à la main. Stoïque, je ne laissai pas la peur m'envahir et me laissai faire car je savais que si je tentais de me rebeller je pouvais m'attendre à déchaîner la colère de mon père et que je pouvais les blesser voir les tuer si je laisser sortir mon cosmos. J'ai naïvement penser, alors que je me prenais des coups de ceinture, qu'ils allaient s'apercevoir de l'erreur qu'ils faisaient mais rien. En plus des coups, ils me…ils me faisaient des attouchements sans…sans jamais le faire. Pour le repas, je n'avais que du pain sec et de l'eau une seule fois par jour et cela recommençait chaque jour. J'en arrivais à me demander quel jour on était et depuis combien de temps j'étais là. Un jour, ils me prirent et m'emmenèrent dans une cabane où les fenêtres étaient condamnées, au fond de leur jardin et m'installèrent sur une chaise. Là, le calvaire recommença avec plus de force et de menaces. Ils ont essayé de me faire dire si j'avais ma propre famille et des amis et où ils se trouvaient. Je ne leur ai rien dit et les coups ont à nouveau plut et ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée qu'ils me laissèrent. Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et en regardant autour de moi, j'ai vu une scie. Doucement, je m'approchai difficilement de la scie et finit par me détacher. Je tombai de la chaise et épuisé, je m'endormi pour me faire réveiller quelques heures plus tard par les coups de pieds que mon père me donnait dans le ventre, le dos et le torse. Je crois que plusieurs de mes os se sont cassés mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus tenir dans ces conditions. J'ai puisé dans toutes mes forces ainsi que l'envie de revoir Marine et je me suis relevé pour me battre contre ceux pour lesquels j'avais, au fond de moi, de l'affection. Je n'arrivais pas à les battre et je me décidais à utiliser mon cosmos et lança le scarlett needle. Arrivé au quatorzième coup, j'étais impressionné car ils étaient toujours debout, à vouloir se battre et c'est à contrecœur que je leur infligeai Antarès. Une fois que je me suis assuré qu'ils étaient bien morts, j'ai allumé un feu pour faire disparaître leur corps et ces lieux qui me dégoutaient. Je fis pareil pour la maison et reparti à l'hôtel où je restais quelques jours avant de revenir au sanctuaire,_ termina Milo, la voix éteinte, des larmes roulants sur ses joues.

Athéna et Shion étaient figés et ne savaient plus quoi dire. Le silence s'installa avant qu'Athéna ne dise :

Le plus important, c'est que tu sois revenu. Tu peux aller te reposer dans ton temple ou auprès de Marine si tu veux et on répondra à la question que tu te poses, une fois que tu seras remis sur pieds. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Oui, Athéna.

Merci, je vais te raccompagner.

Sur le chemin du retour, qui se faisait silencieusement, la divinité remercia Milo pour la réussite de sa mission, le consola et lui promit qu'elle ne dirait rien à Marine. Arrivé dans la chambre du chevalier de l'aigle, Milo se dirigea directement vers le lit et répondit négativement lorsqu'Athéna lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Il venait de se mettre au lit, lorsqu'il sentit Marine se rencogner contre lui, toujours en dormant. Cela l'attendrit et, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, il s'installa confortablement près d'elle avant d'être recouvert par une couverture que la divinité venait d'apporter. Elle lui murmura, en les voyants ainsi, qu'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre et déposa, au grand étonnement de son chevalier, un bisous sur son front. Elle fit de même pour Marine et sortit de la chambre silencieusement, laissant Milo embrasser furtivement sa dulcinée sur la bouche mais également sur le front avant de s'endormir.

Athéna était retournée voir Shion et une certaine tension mêlée d'embarras se fit sentir. Sans se parler, ils se regardèrent et commencèrent peu à peu à converser. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils avaient décidé qu'ils feraient tout pour Milo et Marine, à commencer par leur permettre de laisser le relai à de futurs chevaliers de leurs constellations. Continuant de parler sur ce remplacement éventuel, ils se demandaient ce que serait la réaction des deux concernés.


	15. douceur douloureuse

De longues heures plus tard, Marine commença à s'éveiller doucement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit Milo à ses côtés et sourit. Profitant qu'il dormait encore, elle examina de plus près son visage et vit encore plus les traits de fatigues et les marques d'une souffrance profonde. Lentement, elle tendit la main, dégagea le visage du scorpion et le caressa en l'effleurant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fit cela et fit semblant de dormir lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Silencieusement, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Athéna et Shion qui venaient apporter boîte qui contenaient une multitude de petites bouteilles. Le contenu de ses petits flacons était la potion et l'onguent qui permettrait à Milo de guérir. Faisant toujours semblant de dormir, Marine entendit Athéna dire à Shion : «

Regarde-les, ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre mais je doute qu'ils acceptent sans rien dire notre proposition. Et puis, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre pour leur en parler.

Je suis d'accord, surtout si on a la colère de Milo à gérer en plus.

En effet, viens, laissons-les dormir. ».

Lorsque la porte se referma, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire tout en se demandant de quoi parlaient la déesse et son représentant. Un long moment passa jusqu'à ce que Milo ne s'éveille en ayant senti un petit coup dans sa main qui venait du ventre de Marine. Emu, il plongea dans les yeux du chevalier de l'aigle et s'aperçu qu'elle était songeuse. Pour la faire revenir de ses pensées, il laissa sa main libre remonter vers le visage de la jeune fille en effleurant sa peau sous ses doigts. Cela marcha et ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser et que Milo ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas. Marine hésita et finit par rapporter ce qu'elle avait entendu. A moitié surpris, le scorpion se leva et alla vers la boîte de flacons en expliquant ce qu'il devinait. Il rajouta aussi, non sans hésitation et crainte, qu'il allait demander à ce que l'une des servantes du palais vienne lui mettre la crème quotidiennement.

Le silence se fit, lourd, et cela serra le cœur de Milo. Il répondit, d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, aux questions de Marine sur ce choix. Ses mains se crispèrent lorsqu'il crut entendre des sanglots dans la voix de celle qu'il aimait. Plus aucunes paroles ne fut échangées durant un court laps de temps et Milo se retourna vers la jeune fille. Il fut encore plus triste quand il vit qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos et que ses épaules tremblaient légèrement. Silencieusement, il revint vers le lit, s'installa derrière la jeune fille, posa sa main sur sa hanche et commença à la caresser avec son pouce. Hésitant, il prit la parole et expliqua son choix. Marine l'écouta mais le renvoya balader en lui disant qu'ils en reparleraient lorsqu'il serait guéri et qu'il aurait compris qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de fragile. La douleur plus présente qu'elle ne la laissait voir, elle lui demanda de partir et de ne plus venir la voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La demande désespéra Milo qui dit d'une voix tremblante :

Marine ! Non, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie… je…je t'aime !

Va-t'en Milo, laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je ne te laisserais pas, je tiens à toi et crois-moi, ce n'est pas par envie que je ne veux pas que tu soignes mes blessures.

Pourquoi alors ?! Je suis ta compagne non ?! Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas le faire ?! demanda la jeune fille en se retournant, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Parce-que…parce-que je ne veux pas t'imposer la vue de mes blessures. Je…je veux te préserver de ma faiblesse et de mon passé. Tu es tout pour moi Marine et je ne veux pas que mes… mes tourments te tracassent.

Cela ne change rien Milo, laisse-moi.

Le scorpion se tu et dans un silence douloureux, il se leva et partit non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois vers Marine.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il s'adossa contre et alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes, il entendit les pleurs de Marine, bientôt étouffés par des pas. Se reprenant rapidement, il partit vers son temple en espérant ne croiser son ancienne compagne. Malheureusement pour lui, il la croisa et elle lui demanda s'il allait bien. D'une petite voix, il lui répondit et se dépêcha de filer avant qu'elle ne lui pose d'autres questions. Il savait qu'elle allait voir Marine, il savait qu'elle viendrait le voir et il savait aussi qu'il devrait répondre à ses questions. Continuant sa route, il ne s'arrêta pas à son temple et continua sa descente jusqu'à la plage où il trouva un endroit bien tranquille où il pourrait se laisser aller. S'asseyant, il regarda la mer et petit à petit, se laissa submerger par ses émotions. Il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas Marine et revoyait les images de la torture que ses parents lui avaient infligés. Il revoyait aussi la douleur de l'élue de son cœur et cela le fit encore plus souffrir. Il ne s'aperçut que quelqu'un était à ses côtés et le consoler qu'au bout d'un long moment. Relevant péniblement la tête, il vit que c'était Camus et lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me baladais sur la plage, dans mes pensées, lorsque je t'ai aperçu et senti ta douleur.

Oh, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Milo, je sais que ça n'est plus comme avant entre nous, mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Alors si tu veux vider ton sac, fais-le et tu te sentiras mieux.

Je me demande si ça servirait à quelque chose.

Je ne t'y oblige pas mais te le conseille, après c'est à toi de voir.

Milo réfléchit et finalement, il s'aperçut qu'il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et dans ce concours de circonstances, Camus semblait le plus approprié. Après une longue inspiration, le scorpion commença son récit en commençant par ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses parents. Pendant environ une bonne heure, parsemée de sanglots et de hoquets, Camus entendit toute l'histoire et comprit pourquoi Milo ne voulait pas que Marine soit au courant. Cependant, même s'il était d'accord avec le scorpion sur le fait qu'il veuille protéger sa compagne, il lui dit qu'il devrait lui en faire part, car elle pourrait panser ses blessures avec l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Le scorpion hésitait et confia ses craintes de se faire rejeter s'il allait la voir dans le reste de la journée.

Camus était stupéfait. Jamais, il n'avait vu son ancien ami aussi peu sûr de lui sauf quand il essayait de séduire Shaina. Avec patience et douceur, il réussit à convaincre le scorpion de retourner auprès du chevalier de l'aigle. Avant de se séparer, le verseau dit qu'il essaierait de faire en sorte que Shaina ne croise pas le huitième or et celui-ci le remercia et lui proposa de le revoir une prochaine fois pour tout mettre à plat entre eux. Surprit, le onzième chevalier le regarda et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Sur ce, ils se séparèrent déterminés, l'un à empêcher Shaina de voir l'autre, et l'autre à aller s'amender auprès de celle qu'il aimait.

Alors que le scorpion était presque arrivé au niveau du treizième temple par un chemin caché, il entendit par télépathie la voix de Camus qui lui disait que la voie était dégagée et lui demanda s'il pouvait mettre Shaina au courant de son histoire. Le huitième or lui répondit et continua sa route jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Marine. Il hésita, prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Marine le regarda, les yeux rouges et bouffis, et lui demanda :

Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je t'ai dit ?

J'ai tout compris, je te rassure.

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

J'ai réfléchi et un ami m'a convaincu de venir te voir et de tout t'expliquer sur mes blessures.

Je t'écoute vu que j'y suis obligée.

Je…cela s'est passé durant ma mission. J'ai rencontré un couple et en discutant avec eux, j'ai appris que c'était mes parents. J'étais heureux, au départ, de les revoir mais j'ai très vite déchanté. Ce qu'ils m'ont raconté m'a…m'a fait douter de toute mon existence, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le silence se fit, permettant ainsi à Milo de reprendre une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

Je…je suis quand même resté avec eux, car j'étais comme un gosse, content d'avoir retrouvé mes parents. Ils m'ont invité à rester et j'ai accepté. Cependant, alors que je dormais, j'ai entendu du bruit dans ma chambre et c'est là que… c'est là qu'ils ont commencés à me…me faire des choses. Des choses…qui m'ont values ceci, termina le scorpion en enlevant son t-shirt.

Il resta quelques minutes face à elle puis lui tourna le dos et releva sa chevelure afin que Marine puisse voir le reste de ses blessures. Il rajouta, d'une voix pleine d'émotions que c'était grâce à l'envie de la revoir qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir. La mutité retomba et Marine se leva, silencieusement, et se dirigea vers Milo. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en lui demandant pardon. Les mains du scorpion se posèrent sur celles de l'aigle et les menèrent à ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser dessus. Il se retourna ensuite dans les bras de la jeune fille et en la regardant dans les yeux, lui fit une vraie déclaration d'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et allèrent s'installer sur le lit. Marine s'allongea à demi et Milo vint contre elle, se rencognant à la façon d'un petit garçon blessé ou ayant besoin d'être rassuré. L'aigle le senti et se mit à chantonner tout en lui caressant les cheveux et un long moment après, le scorpion finit par s'endormir. Lorsque la jeune fille s'en aperçu, elle arrêta de chanter et se mit à réfléchir sur ce que Milo lui avait dit. Elle devinait qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit et respecter cela tout en se disant qu'elle ne le brusquerai pas dans ses gestes. Elle continua de lui caresser les cheveux, tout en le regardant de plus près, et la triste beauté qu'il dégageait lui plût encore plus et resta hypnotisée par celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille quelques heures plus tard. Ses prunelles bleues ciel tombèrent sur celles noisettes et après un baiser raisonnable, Marine proposa de sortir se balader un peu. Le scorpion accepta et c'est souriants et apaisés, qu'ils sortirent pour une longue promenade. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, croisèrent d'autres chevaliers pour enfin tomber sur Camus et Shaina qui semblaient se disputés. Lorsque Milo et Marine s'approchèrent, Shaina gifla le verseau et partit en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait juste à côté. Au grand étonnement de Marine et du onzième gardien, qui préférait laissait sa compagne se calmer, Milo la suivie sans dire pourquoi aux deux autres. Intrigués, ceux-ci décidèrent de le suivre et lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, ce qu'ils virent les blessa profondément.

Milo essayait de repousser Shaina mais celle-ci finit par l'avoir en lui disant : « je sais que tu m'aimes encore même si tu es avec Marine ». Le scorpion ne répondit rien et après quelques minutes, c'est lui qui prit Shaina dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans se douter qu'ils étaient observés par leurs compagnons respectifs. Ceux-ci se regardèrent et partirent silencieusement. Ils retournèrent chez Camus et en passant dans le temple du scorpion, Marine demanda à Camus de la suivre et lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon de l'arachnide, la jeune fille manifesta toute sa colère en cassant tous les objets qu'elle avait offert à Milo. Elle partit ensuite dans sa chambre, prit quelques-unes de ses affaires et déchira celles qu'elle lui avait offert. Une fois fini, elle était un peu calmée et accompagna le verseau dans son temple. Celui-ci fit presque la même chose en prenant toutes les affaires de Shaina, y compris celles qu'elle lui avait offert et les mis dans un grand sac qu'il ferma et posa devant la porte de ses appartements. Marine resta un moment avec lui avant de prendre congé et de retourner dans sa chambre au treizième temple qu'elle ferma à clef. Camus s'était lui aussi enfermé à clef et se tenait devant la fenêtre de son salon, un verre à la main.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres protagonistes étaient toujours ensemble et après un long baiser, Milo finit par repousser Shaina en disant que même si elle lui manquait, ils ne pouvaient pas se remettre ensemble par respect pour Camus et Marine. Shaina sembla le comprendre mais lui proposa de le revoir en toute discrétion. Le scorpion comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir et lui dit qu'il réfléchirait. Silencieux, ils reprirent le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés et furent un peu surprit de ne plus voir leurs compagnons respectifs sur la plage. Côte à côte, ils remontèrent jusqu'au huitième temple, où Milo proposa un rafraîchissement à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea et regarda les dégâts qui avaient été causés en son absence. S'avançant lentement, le scorpion remarqua que les derniers objets de son étagère et que Marine lui avait offerts, avaient été réduits en morceaux. Il commença à deviner qui avait pu faire cela et pour confirmer ses soupçons, il alla regarder dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur et en masquant ses émotions, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer une collation pour Shaina. Celle-ci ne disait rien, respectant le silence du propriétaire des lieux et au bout de quinze minutes, elle partit, en même temps que lui vers les temples qui se trouvaient plus haut.

En arrivant au onzième, Shaina fut surprise de voir un énorme sac devant la porte. S'approchant, elle fut décontenancée lorsqu'elle vit son nom dessus et tenta en vain d'entrer dans les appartements de Camus. Milo, triste pour elle, lui dit qu'il allait voir Marine et qu'il pouvait l'hébergée ce soir si elle voulait. Shaina ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête affirmativement.

Le scorpion reprit son chemin et lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du chevalier de l'aigle, il entendit des reniflements à travers la porte. Anxieux, il frappa et déclina son identité lorsque Marine demanda qui venait la déranger. La réponse que celle-ci lui fit, le blessa mais il tenta d'obtenir que la porte s'ouvre. Marine refusait toujours et il finit par partir, le cœur lourd. En repassant dans le onzième temple, il vit que Shaina était toujours là et l'aida à se relever pour ensuite l'amener dans son temple pour la fin de la journée et la nuit.

Que se passerait-il le lendemain lorsqu'il sortirait du temple du scorpion ? Comment réagiront les autres chevaliers et cela s'arrangera-t-il entre Camus et Shaina ainsi que Milo et Marine ? A vous de deviner !


End file.
